19 Years Later
by BobbiMiller
Summary: This story is based on the next generation kids of Harry Potter. The main focus is Rose/Scorpius seeing as I am in love with this shipping so much! I really hope you enjoy it, and please review!
1. Year One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is a story about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy through each year at Hogwarts, and maybe an epilogue after. Please review!**

Year One

Rose Weasley was excited to say at the least. She was bouncing up and down on her seat at breakfast, too nervous and jittery to eat anything. Her mother, Hermione, tried to get her to eat some toast or cereal, but she profoundly refused. On the other hand, her father Ron was chuckling away.

"Looking forward to it, Rosie?" He asked, draining a cup of black coffee.

"I'm really, really excited!" Rose practically squealed.

Finally 11 years old, she could attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been waiting for this moment for ages! Her 9 year old brother, Hugo, was rather miffed that he still had to wait two years for his chance.

"It's not fair!" Hugo whined, trailing Ron as he lugged Rose's trunk downstairs to place it in the Ministry car they were borrowing to drive to Kings Cross station for the day.

"Oh, give it up Hugo; you'll be in Hogwarts before you know it!" Ron rolled his eyes, already tired of Hugo's constant moans.

Hugo definitely didn't seem content by this answer, and continued to grumble all the way to Kings Cross. The second they reached the station, Rose jumped out of the car and all but ran into the station. She scanned the platforms, searching for Platform 9 ¾. Where was it?

"You have to run through that wall," Ron explained, pointing at the brick wall between Platform 9 and 10.

Well, anything to get her to Hogwarts! She sprinted towards the wall, squeezing her eyes shut. There must have been a collision when she got out, because when she opened her eyes, she was laying on top of a boy with white blonde hair and steel grey eyes. He didn't look… exactly happy.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose gasped, pulling herself up.

She felt something ram into her from behind. Oh no. Hugo had decided to make his entrance. Suddenly, she had fallen forwards again and was sprawled out on the boy once more.

"Sorry, sorry!" She repeated.

Ron came through the barrier, took in the scene, and then quickly pulled Rose up. He glared at the boy, who was getting up and brushing down his clothes himself.

"You need to watch where you're going!" Ron snapped, tugging Rose in the direction of the Weasley Potter family clan.

"No, dad, it was my fault!" Rose protested as she was dragged away.

"Rose that was a Malfoy! Draco's son! I think it's something like Scorpion…" Ron shrugged and deposited his daughter in front of his family.

"What's wrong with him being a Malfoy?" Rose frowned.

Dark chuckles passed over her relatives and she looked at each of them questionably. She didn't like it when she wasn't in on the secret.

"It doesn't matter, Rosie. Just remember; you have to beat him in all your tests! Good thing you inherited your mothers brains!" Ron looked rather satisfied.

Rose may have got her mothers brains, but she took after her father in looks. She had fiery red hair which frizzed manically down to her waist, clear blue eyes, and deep dimples. She was slender and snowy pale, freckles sprinkled over her glowing cheeks and upturned nose.

"Where's Albus?" Rose looked around the group for her cousin, Albus Potter, who would also be starting Hogwarts this year.

He popped up. His tousled black hair made him look like he'd just rolled out of bed and his green eyes had a constant mischievous twinkle to them. As his circular glasses slid down his nose, he pushed them up with his forefinger, pursing his lips in utter frustration.

"Dad, why do I have to keep wearing these? Can't you cast a spell that makes me see better?" Albus asked as he stepped forwards to give Rose a hug.

"Sorry, son. You'll just have to make do," Harry shook his head. "They're hardly that much of a pain, anyway!"

"You look dashing!" Albus's mother, Ginny, interrupted.

Hermione appeared round the corner, dragging Hugo along with her.

"No, Hugo!" She practically shrieked at him.

Harry laughed.

"What's up with him?" He asked.

"He's upset he doesn't get to go to Hogwarts yet," Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry's 9 year old daughter, Lily Luna, who looked very much like a smaller version of Rose, walked out from behind her dad.

"I can't go yet either! It's not fair!" She looked rather close to tears.

Albus's older brother, and Rose's older cousin, James Potter, who was in his second year now, came running through the wall. He barely acknowledged his gathered family and climbed aboard the train without so much of a 'goodbye'.

"That boy," Ginny shook her head fondly.

Finally, Hermione had managed to restrain her son, and Ron had put Rose's trunk on the gleaming red Hogwarts Express steam train. Albus jumped on, but Rose stayed behind to hug all of her family, before following him. Rose found the compartment where Albus was sitting along and sat opposite him. They waved out of the window until their family disappeared into a cloud of smoke, countryside whizzing by replacing them.

"Looking forward to it?" Rose smiled at her cousin and pulled out the book she was currently reading; _Hogwarts: A History._

"How many pages is that thing?" Albus gasped.

"Oh, a thousand pages or so… I'm not really sure… You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I am very much looking forward to it, considering all the stories James told us. Are you?"

"Of course I am! I've been waiting to go to Hogwarts for ages! This is just about the best thing that's happened to me… Ever!"

Albus grinned and nodded in agreement. Rose glanced out of the compartment. The Malfoy boy that she'd tripped over was walking past. She flushed the colour of her hair, remembering what had happened, and quickly hid her face behind her book before he could realize it was her.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Rose asked Albus.

"Well… He's a Malfoy," Albus said, like it explained everything.

Rose pursed her lips but didn't press the matter. Before she knew it, the train ride was nearly over. Her and Albus got changed into their uniform, and climbed off the train. They were ready.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor McGonagall peered at the list of names on the scroll of parchment.<p>

Scorpius. So that's what his name was.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat announced to the Great Hall.

The Slytherin house table cheered and clapped. Scorpius smirked as he got off of the stool and went to join his new house.

"Potter, Albus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was an awkward silence. Rose turned her head to see the Weasley Potter clan all staring at him in disbelief from the Gryffindor table. James was practically turning purple. Albus got off of the stool. Even the Slytherin table didn't seem appeased. Rose brought her hands together and clapped politely. Her claps echoed a few times through the hall before the rest of the school joined in, unsure.

"Weasley, Rose!"

"_Mm… Yes, you'd do very well in Ravenclaw. I see you have Granger's brains… But Hufflepuff would also suit you nicely, with that heart of gold! Slytherin…? No… No… better be… _GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat took a long time deciding.

The Gryffindor table whooped and stampeded as Rose skipped towards them and sat down, a grin plastered to her face.

* * *

><p><em>Dear mum and dad,<em>

_I got sorted into Gryffindor at the Sorting Ceremony. Albus got put into Slytherin. Everyone seemed really shocked by this result for some reason. And that Malfoy boy got put into Slytherin too. He even smirked about it! You're right dad, I really shouldn't like him. See you in the Christmas holidays!_

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Rosie xxx_

* * *

><p>It was already two months into Hogwarts, and Rose loved every minute of it. She had made two very good friends. Her closest friend was Alice Longbottom. Alice had a shock of light brown curls and pale green eyes. She was a Gryffindor, but as sweet as a Hufflepuff! Rose's second friend was Aoife Finnegan, a bubbly Irish Gryffindor. Aofie had coppery auburn hair, which fell gleaming and straight down to her hips, and soft brown eyes. The three of them were almost inseperable. Aofie had a brother in second year called Aidan. Aofie looked a lot like her brother, except she was a girl… Well, of course. Alice was an only child, and her father was very close friends with Rose's family and their Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. They knew so much about each other in such a short time granted. Alice was extremely shy like her father, and excelled in Transfiguration. Aofie was very popular in their year, loved to gossip, and found herself in about ten detentions by the end of the first week. But they found the most about Rose. Rose was very talkative, intelligent, short-tempered, could be impatient, sometimes a little bit bossy, but generally a lively, friendly person. The three of them were like sisters. They could talk about anything when they were together. Like how Alice fancied Albus. They would give advice to each other about things like that. But Alice practically drooled in the lessons that Gryffindors shared with Slytherins.<p>

"Alice!" Rose nudged her in Potions, as she sat next to her.

"Mm?" Alice turned her head slightly.

"You need to stop staring at Al! He keeps giving you these weird looks! If you like him so much, why don't you go and introduce yourself?" Rose demanded.

There was a kick on the back of Rose's stool. She turned round to see Aofie with a meaningful look on her face.

"Send a note to Al and tell him to meet us down by the Black Lake for lunch. At least then we can all have a proper conversation," She suggested.

Rose nodded, but Alice squealed in protest.

"What? No! I can't talk to him!" She shook her head, curls bouncing wildly.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell him to bring a couple of his friends so it seems more informal… and I'll tell him it's because I want to see him, okay?" Rose rolled her eyes.

Alice bit her lower lip but then nodded. She had been too shy to introduce herself once to Albus, becoming all silly when he was around. Rose took a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it, before throwing it to her cousin.

_Bring a couple of friends down to the Black Lake for lunch. Me, Alice and Aofie will be there._

_**This isn't you trying to set up dates, is it?**_

_No! Just bring a couple of people. Out of interest, who will you bring?_

_**Scorpius of course. I can't leave my wingman. And maybe Noah Parkinson.**_

Rose groaned. Of course he would be bringing Scorpius. Scorpius was his best friend! She certainly had not clicked with the Malfoy boy over their time at Hogwarts. Whenever she saw his pale, pointy face, however handsome it might be, she turned in the other direction. They actually hadn't uttered a word to each other. Rose would have remembered if they had. So rather reluctantly, at lunch, she headed down to the Black Lake with her friends. Scorpius, Albus, and Noah were sprawled out on the grass. Noah had spiked brown hair and almost black eyes. He was quite handsome, despite what his mother looked like.

"Hey Rose!" Albus called out, waving at his cousin.

She waved back, quickly grabbing Alice's wrist before she could make a break for it. Aofie slapped Alice round the face. Alice blinked.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Snap out of it! You are going to talk to Albus, alright? You are going to at least become friends with him! Stop sitting in the backseat!" Aofie started to give Alice a lecture.

Alice couldn't help but nod. When Aofie was finally over, the three of them sat next to the boys. Scorpius didn't even look up at them when they approached.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Rosie?" Albus lay back down, closing his eyes so the sun wouldn't blind him.

"I just wanted to spend a bit of time with you. We haven't seen each other in ages! Want me to go?" Rose grinned, lying down next to him.

"No! I didn't mean that, I just wandered if it was anything in particular," Albus shrugged. "Hi Aofie. Hi Alice." He nodded briefly at the other two girls.

Aofie delved straight into conversation with Noah, who seemed happy to comply. Knowing this was Alice's chance with Albus, Rose realized she would have to start a conversation with Scorpius. Very unwillingly, she shifted along until she was sitting next to Scorpius. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Can I help you, Weasley?" He demanded.

"Just came to say hi, Malfoy." Rose snapped back, already wound up by his attitude and rude greeting.

"Is that it? So you can go now?"

"Shut up."

"I really can't have a Weasley damaging my presence."

Scorpius smirked as Rose turned red with anger.

"Albus is a Potter!" She pointed out.

"Yes, but you're a Weasley. A Gryffindor as well. And you're a bossy know-it-all who no one likes," Scorpius knew the words would sting Rose's ego.

"Excuse me? Well, you're just a stuck up snob who couldn't even pull one girl!"

"Oh yeah? I'll hold you to that bet, Weasley."

"Fine… A bet it is."

"So, how much is going to be thrown into this bet?"

"Sure you want to put any money in? I wouldn't want you to lose too much money, Malfoy."

"At least I have the money."

"Shut up, idiot. 10 galleons… How's that?"

"Great… So, Weasley, will you go out with me?"

"I – What? Malfoy, don't be stupid!"

Scorpius chuckled and Rose just glared at him, loathing clear in her shadowed blue eyes.

"This bet starts next year. I really don't think you getting a girlfriend this year would be good. You are only 11, after all," Rose decided.

"Alright then. Next year, when I pull a girl, you have to give me 10 galleons… Wait… Do you have to pull a boy for me to give you 10 galleons?" Scorpius looked over at her curiously.

"I… I suppose so."

"Ha, good luck with that, Weasley."

"You're such an arrogant, cocky…" Rose broke off, realizing that everyone was staring at the bickering couple.

* * *

><p>"How did it go with Albus?" Rose asked, yanking a brush through her frizzy hair.<p>

"Oh, really good, actually! It was a bit awkward at first, but then he started off the conversation and we just talked about some random things for a bit… Our main topic was Quidditch… He said he couldn't wait to try out for the team next year!" Alice had a dopey grin on her face as she collapsed on the couch in the common room in front of the fire.

Aofie was already sitting there, completing her Charms essay which was due in tomorrow.

"Can you ask Albus if he likes me too?" Alice suddenly piped up.

"Coming out of your shell now, are you?" Aofie smiled slightly.

Alice blushed light pink, but then nodded fervently before looking at Rose with a hopeful expression.

"Sure. I'll ask him in Transfiguration… I sit next to him in that lesson. Oh, I got an owl from my mum this morning! Do you two want to come to The Burrow for the Christmas holidays?" Rose suddenly remembered.

"That would be awesome!" Alice grinned, probably just thinking that Albus would be under the same roof.

"I'd like that." Aofie nodded.

Rose beamed. She was sure her family would love her two new best friends. And the Christmas holidays were only a week away.

"So, what was going on with you and Scorpius?" Aofie said quite slowly, wondering if Rose was going to snap.

"Oh… Oh, nothing. We just made a little bet about who could pull someone first next year," Rose shrugged.

"Clearly you'll win then if you have me to help, Rosie!" Aofie said in appreciation, as this was just the kind of bet she would make.

"But… Scorpius is so tall and handsome and muscular! How will I ever win against him?" Rose sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"Woah, woah, woah! You don't like Malfoy, do you?" Aofie gaped.

"Wh- Oh, no! I just meant it will be hard for me to win something like that."

"Rosie… You're pretty, beautiful and smart! Any boy would be lucky to have you! And if you hang around with me and get some tips on how I act, you'll just about be the most popular girl in the school!"

Alice glanced at Rose, a knowing look on her face. She noticed much more little things than Aofie did. And right now, she knew there was a place in Rose's heart for Scorpius, however big or small it might be. Rose shot her a pleading look before Aofie launched into a plan they could compose to get Rose a boy before Scorpius could get his girl.

"If Scorpius asks one of you two… You will say no, won't you?" Rose looked back and forth between her friends.

They nodded in unison.

"You know, I have an odd feeling Scorpius's plan might be for him to get you instead of any old girl, Rose…" Alice said calmly, looking down at the open book resting on her lap.

Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared into the fire. Would he really? No, he hated her, like she hated him! The idea was for Rose to try and get Noah Parkinson. He was a nice enough boy, and should comply rather easily, even though Aofie made Rose swear to give Noah up quickly, seeing as she fancied him.

* * *

><p>Rose sat at her seat in Transfiguration next to Albus. She nudged him and he turned to look at her.<p>

"What is it, Rosie?" He asked.

"Do you like Alice?" Rose went straight in for the kill.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose... She's sweet."

"So, would you go out with her?"

"I guess..."

Alice was staring at the two talking. Rose turned round and gave her a thumbs up sign.

* * *

><p>"Rosie!" Ron yelled as he saw his daughter jumping off the train and running full speed towards him.<p>

He enveloped her into a tight bear hug, glad to have his daughter back for a while. Hermione then took his place, smoothing out Rose's hair and asking her about lessons and school life. Hugo grinned up at his sister, having missed her for the time she was gone. Rose turned around and pulled Alice and Aofie forwards.

"Mum, dad, these are my school friends. Alice Longbottom and Aofie Finnegan," Rose introduced them, a proud smile on her face.

"A Longbottom… How's Neville? I didn't think him and Hannah were the type to have kids… Nice to meet you though, nice to meet you," Ron eyed Alice up, noting she clearly hadn't received her fathers looks.

"Oh, and a Finnegan! How is your father, Aofie? Oh, what a pretty name! Irish, isn't it?" Hermione pulled a shocked Aofie in for a hug.

"Don't scare them away before they've even got there!" Rose groaned.

Ron and Hermione laughed, before taking the kids trunks and putting them in the boot of the Ministry Ford.

"Are we meeting everyone else at The Burrow?" Rose asked, climbing into the backseat and motioning for Alice and Aofie to do the same.

Hugo crammed in between Rose's friends, beaming up at them every so often and receiving weird glances back.

"Yup, I think the Potters are already there… Who's Al bringing back?" Ron started the engine.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Noah Parkinson," Rose muttered.

"Malfoy?" Ron just about spluttered on air.

"Albus's best friend," Rose shrugged, not looking too pleased either.

Hermione patted her husband on the back.

"Now, now, Ron… Don't be too harsh to the boy; he may turn out to be nothing like his father!" She soothed him.

"Oh, he is," Rose grumbled.

Her mother shot her a withering glare. Ron didn't seem too impressed at all. The car ride was made in stony silence. When they got to The Burrow, Rose lead Alice and Aofie upstairs to her Aunt Ginny's old room, where they would be staying. Three beds were set up, their trunks already arranged at the foot of them.

"What do you usually do here during Christmas?" Aofie asked curiously, pacing the perimeter of the room, looking at all of the photos on the walls.

"Oh, it's great fun during Christmas time! All my cousins and aunts and uncles come and it's just one big party every day!" Rose grinned and looked out of the window at the garden.

A thin sprinkle of snow covered the ground. This was more than she could have hoped for! It would be a white Christmas hopefully!

"Where are the boys staying?" Alice mumbled timidly.

"Albus and Hugo will be staying in my dad's old room, and Scorpius and Noah will be in my Uncle George's old room…" Rose looked down.

"What's wrong?" Aofie put her arm around Rose.

"It's just that… Uncle George had a twin called Fred… He was killed in the second Wizarding War… I never met him, but the stories upset me," Rose shrugged in a care-free manner and then started to unpack her things.

When they were all done, they headed downstairs to the kitchen. Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur were fussing around, trying to put enough chairs in for everyone to have dinner.

"I think we might have to move outside…" Molly muttered, flicking her wand so all of the tablecloths and cutlery floated to the outdoors picnic table.

"Grandma!" Rose piped up from behind, rushing to give Molly a warm hug.

"Oh, Rosie! I didn't realize you'd arrived yet! Enjoying Hogwarts, are you? Where are your parents? Oh, and who are these two lovely young ladies?" Molly gripped her granddaughter in a tight hug, questions pouring out of her mouth.

"We got here about twenty minutes ago! And Hogwarts has been great; I'm having the best time ever! Mum and dad are outside still I think… Unpacking… And this is Alice Longbottom and Aofie Finnegan." Rose made about a million hand gestures in the space of her answers.

Alice and Aofie nodded politely.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you girls… They're outside? Arthur, go and give them a hand! Oh, and don't be too long! Rose, would you mind setting up outside?" Molly ushered her husband away.

Rose trooped outside with her friends and started putting together the dinner table. Finally, all of her cousins and varied family members arrived. Rose cleared her throat and started introducing them one by one.

"Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly II, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred II, Roxanne, Teddy, and then of course the family I think you know… Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, Albus, James and Lily!" Rose took a deep breath once she'd finished the introductions.

Alice, Aofie, Scorpius and Noah had a hard time remembering everyone's names, so they just nodded at whatever the person was saying, pretending they knew them, but really having not one idea. Everyone crammed around the table to eat, sitting on mismatched chairs, some even perching on sofas which had been brought out, or lounging on the floor! It was rather hectic, but great fun all the same! Scorpius had been seated next to Rose, much to both of their disappointment.

"Decided on who you're going to be pulling next year, yet?" Rose asked conversationally, nibbling on a chicken leg.

"She's a Slytherin, naturally… Olivia Zabini… Beautiful girl! Daughter of Blaise Zabini… What about you? Some swotty Gryffindor?" Scorpius smirked.

"Actually, no, he's a Slytherin too."

"He's a Slytherin? Anyone I know?"

"Yes, probably…"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me? It's only fair, seeing as I told you about Olivia! In our year, right?"

"Obviously, Malfoy. You couldn't get dumber, could you?"

"Oh, can it Weasley."

"For that, I won't be telling you. You'll just have to wait until next year to find out. And trust me, I have my plan all mapped out, so it shouldn't take long at all. Be prepared to cough up your money."

"Yeah, because you _really _need that 10 galleons, don't you Weasley? No wonder you're trying so hard!"

Rose started to turn the colour of her hair in anger. Scorpius smirked once more, and that's when Rose really lost it. She lunged at Malfoy, prepared to break his nose, but she unfortunately felt a tight grip enclosed round her waist. She spun around to see Albus clinging onto her, shocked and trying to stop his cousin from murdering his best friend.

"Albus, let go!" Rose snapped.

"Scorpius, you really need to cool down with her… She has a bit of a temper… Don't push her," Albus raised his eyebrows meaningfully and then dragged Rose away.

Rose was sitting at the table, looking rather angry himself. And that was just because his daughter hadn't got the chance to beat that swine to a pulp.

* * *

><p>"History of Magic is so boring." Aofie smacked her head against the table, eyes drooping dangerously.<p>

"Yeah, but you can't fall asleep in lessons, Finnegan!" Albus hissed from behind Aofie and Rose's table.

"Why ever not? Wake me up when the lesson's over, Rose." Aofie started to snore lightly.

Rose looked around the class. Practically everyone was asleep, sprawled over their open textbooks. She caught Scorpius's eye, who was rather awake. He glared menacingly at her, and she grinned before turning away. She'd shown him who was boss over the holidays!

"Rosie!" Alice whispered from the desk next to her.

"Yes?" Rose leant towards Alice.

"Scorpius keeps giving you that weird look… He hasn't taken his eyes off of you once this lesson!"

"Ha, he's kept this act up for the whole three weeks we've been back at school! It's ridiculous!"

"Why don't you apologize?"

"When he apologizes for what he said, then I will."

"Don't you think you're being a bit tough on him?"

"Actually, I don't think I'm being tough enough."

Alice sighed and sat back in her seat, giving Albus a small smile before she did so. Noah was sitting next to Albus. This was Rose's chance to make a proper introduction. She turned round and beamed.

"Noah?" Rose held out her hand for him to shake.

He shook it and then placed his head in his hands.

"I don't think we've probably met before. I'm Rose, but you can call me Rosie," Rose whispered.

"And I'm Noah. I would let you call me a pet name, but I don't have one for Noah," Noah whispered back, grinning.

He seemed like a nice kid. Rose looked over at Scorpius again, seeing that realization was dawning on Malfoy's face. Not happy realization either. He looked quite furious in fact.

"Do you want to sit with me for lunch?" Rose leant close to Noah, a few inches away from his face.

Albus turned to stare at them, poking Rose in the side with his quill, not liking how close they were at all. Scorpius had had the same idea, seeing as he threw a piece of scrunched up parchment at Rose, knocking her head. She ignored it though, smiling sweetly at Noah.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Noah nodded, shooting a dirty glare at Scorpius.

"Well then, I'll see you out by the Black Lake…"

* * *

><p>Rose and Noah clicked easily. Soon enough, they were practically best friends. Noah walked around with Rose and her group of friends, chatting to Rose happily whenever he received the chance. Before long, the summer holidays had arrived. This time consisted of sitting in the gardens of The Burrow, sipping lemonade and sticking their feet in the shallow stream at the end of the garden. It was a relaxing time, and as Scorpius was going home, just before the second year, he cornered Rose.<p>

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about this bet, Weasley," He gave her his famous smirk, which he probably thought would have charmed any other girl.

"Likewise," Rose pursed her lips, completely put off by this action.

"I know that you're going to try and get Noah. And trust me; I will be sabotaging every single action you make towards him."

"Why? Jealous are you, Malfoy?"

"What? No! You should be jealous of Olivia… No way am I jealous of Noah. He's a prick."

"Watch your mouth Malfoy; I don't appreciate that sort of language."

"Whatever, Weasley. See you next year."

Scorpius winked at Rose. She blushed furiously, and heard Scorpius laughing to himself as he left The Burrow. Damn that boy.


	2. Year Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is a story about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy through each year at Hogwarts, and maybe an epilogue after. Please review!**

Year Two

"Rosie… You have some breakfast left over… Please can I just clean it?"

"No, mum, get off! I don't want you to clean it, it's embarrassing, go away!"

"Oh, Rosie, don't have a temper tantrum now!"

Rose quickly dashed away from her mother before she could find something else that needed to be sorted out. Once she was through the barrier on Platform 9 ¾ she smiled. Already it was time for her second year.

"Rose!" Aofie was standing near by, a grin on her face.

As Rose started to walk towards her, she caught Scorpius's eye.

"I was waiting here… Thought you might fall again… I'd have been ready to catch you this time," Scorpius winked and then walked away to his parents.

Rose blushed furiously, trying to cool herself down before she reached her friend. She was standing next to a boy with the same coloured hair, whom Rose assumed was her third year brother, Aidan.

"Where's your family, Rose?" Aofie asked, peering out from behind her.

"I made a break from them. I was getting lots of hassle off my mum! They'll be here in a second, I suppose," Rose shrugged and pulled Aofie in for a hug, despite having seen her only a couple of days ago.

Aidan spotted a group of his friends and went off to join them. Alice replaced him, her cheeks flushed, out of breath.

"Did you run or something, Alice?" Aofie laughed.

"Yes! I thought I was late, and my mum didn't apparate to the right place and she had to go back to work, so I had to run all the way here! Good thing my dad took my trunk this morning," Alice panted.

"You know, I had an epiphany over the holidays," Aofie smirked at her choice of word.

Rose grinned and nodded.

"You and Albus can both be nicknamed Al! That just makes you even more compatible," Aofie seemed rather pleased with her 'epiphany'.

Alice blushed even harder and wheezed out a giggle. Rose turned around to see her family had joined up with the Potters. Albus glanced over at her and grinned. Meanwhile, she saw James heading towards her, bearing a rather grim expression. He nodded briefly at Rose.

"I heard about yours and Malfoy's bet," He said straight away.

"Uh… That's cool?" Rose frowned.

"You have to win this bet, Rosie. You have to show him who's the better family around here! The kid's a swine, and you need to put him right."

"Um… I'll keep that in mind, James…"

Aofie practically swooned as James turned on his heel and left.

"How comes you've got so many good looking members in your family, Rose?" She demanded.

Rose was off in a daydream. Her eyes were trained in Scorpius's direction. He had gotten much taller since she'd last seen him. And broader too… His hair was even more tousled and messy than before… Much more handsome…

"Rose?" Alice clicked her fingers in front of Rose's face.

"Oh, sorry…" Rose snapped out of it, turning back to face her friends with a surprised expression.

When she turned back to look at Scorpius, he had his eyebrows raised and a weird expression plastered on his face. Had he seen her? Oh damn.

"Are you alright, Weasley?" He mouthed at her.

Oh. Well, that was polite of him.

"Fine, just zoned out," Rose mouthed, shrugging and facing away from him.

* * *

><p>Homework was really piling in, and Rose still had that bet on her mind. She sat in the common room, thinking about the best approach. It was already a week into school. What if Scorpius had already managed to get Olivia? The next morning, she decided that she'd have to make the first move. Rose got dressed in a hurry, running down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a Saturday, so quite empty at this time in the morning. But, unluckily, Noah was sitting there with Albus and Scorpius, and it would have been weird to ask him for a private talk. She slipped into the seat next to Scorpius, so she was sitting opposite Noah.<p>

"You're up early," Albus commented, wolfing down bacon.

"So are you three… Going somewhere?" Rose asked.

"No, we're just headed to the library to get some homework done. Might as well get it out of the way quickly," Albus shrugged.

Rose nodded and picked up a slice of toast from the middle of the table.

"Noah… Would you like to go for a walk with me later?" She took a deep breath, smiling sweetly.

Albus stared at her, but Noah grinned and nodded.

"A walk sounds nice."

Scorpius elbowed Rose in the ribs. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Rose demanded.

"Sorry, Noah, Weasley can't make it later… She promised me that she'd help me with my Charms homework, didn't you, Rose?" Scorpius stared at her meaningfully.

"No, I bloody well didn't, Malfoy! I'll see you later, Noah!" Rose snapped, standing up and storming out of the Great Hall to get ready properly.

Albus and Noah raised their eyebrows at Scorpius.

"What was that all about? Do you like Rose or something? Sorry mate, I think she prefers me," Noah smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Parkinson! Any girl would prefer me over you, but that's not the reason! Shall I tell you why?"

"Go on then."

"I have a bet with her to see who can pull someone first. She's just using you Noah, I'd say no if I were you."

"She… She is?"

"Oh, yes. It means nothing." Scorpius smirked to himself, proud of his work.

Meanwhile, Rose was up in the dormitory, trying to sort herself out for her meeting with Noah. Her hair now fell in loose curls around her waist, instead of a wild bomb of frizz, and she was wearing minimal make up.

"Who are you trying to impress, Rosie?" Alice asked lightly, even though it was only her and Rose in the room.

Aofie had gone down for breakfast and was then going to do homework, and their other two dorm mates were accompanying her. Rose looked at herself in the mirror she was holding and sighed.

"Noah Parkinson. Me and Scorpius have that bet, remember?"

Alice flicked through her Witch Weekly magazine, an interested smile on her face.

"But we all know you prefer Scorpius," She mumbled.

"What? No I don't! Give it up, I hate Scorpius and he hates me," Rose shook her head, curls bouncing angrily.

"Oh, please, Rose. The way you look at him is clear to anyone."

"Great! Just great! Now everyone thinks I fancy a prat. Well, I don't. I hate his guts. You know who he's trying to pull? Olivia Zabini! Merlin, who would ever go out with _that_?" Rose spat.

"Are you jealous, Rose?"

"No! I am not jealous! I was just merely commenting on the fact he could have chosen someone better seeing as he has such 'good taste'…"

"Like you?"

"Be quiet now, Alice."

"Or?"

"Or I'll tell everyone about your crush on Albus!"

"Ouch."

On the plus side, Alice turned the conversation to her and Albus, wondering if he would ask her out and they could be a couple. When Rose thought it was a decent time, she headed down to the Slytherin common room to get Noah. She crept into the dungeons, nervous. She whirled when she heard footsteps behind her, but it was only Scorpius. She rolled her eyes.

"Looking for Noah, are you Weasley?" Scorpius seemed quite happy.

"Yes… Where is he?" Rose reluctantly turned to face Scorpius.

"Making out with Susie Nott in the library."

"What…? Why…?"

"I told him all about that little bet of ours. I told him how you were going to use him, so now he's completely turned off."

"Humph. Well, two can play at this game Malfoy!"

Scorpius grinned, amused. A tear rolled down Rose's cheek. She couldn't help it, she'd put so much effort into this! Scorpius's grin faltered.

"Are… Are you alright, Weasley?" He reached out uncertainly.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Rose smacked his hand away and took off down the corridor, in search of Olivia.

* * *

><p>"So… He's just using me?" Olivia repeated.<p>

Rose sighed. Merlin was this girl dumb! Dumb and pretty. Huh, clearly Scorpius had a type then.

"Yes. If he asks you out, say no," Rose was getting quite impatient.

"Oh… Alright then," Olivia nodded, seeming to finally understand.

Speak of the devil. Scorpius was leaning against a bookcase, smirking and running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Hey, Olivia… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked straight away.

"Sorry, no, I'm not allowed," Olivia shook her head.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you not allowed?"

"Rose here told me that you were using me for some silly bet. Sorry, Malfoy, I think I'd rather go out with that sixth year who asked me on a date," Olivia shrugged and stood up, walking off.

Rose gave off her own interpretation of a smirk, packing her things away to leave. As she turned around, she felt two cold hands enclose around her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scorpius hissed, getting close to her face.

"Like I said, two can play at this game," Rose said in a dangerously low voice.

Scorpius dropped her wrists and stormed off, knocking books off of their shelves as he went. Rose beamed. This really was rather entertaining. As she was about to leave, she bumped into two identical boys. Twins, clearly. They both had dirty blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes, and they each looked like they were looking at something distant. Ah, Rose recognized them. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Luna's kids. They were in their second year too, except they were Ravenclaws like their mother. Rose smiled.

"Sorry for bumping into you like that, I should have looked where I was going," Rose apologized in a polite manner.

"No, it's our fault… We were off in a daydream…" One of the twins said, still not directly looking at Rose.

"Oh, well, I'm Rose Weasley. Nice to meet you," Rose shifted her books to one arm so she could shake the hands of the twins.

"I'm Lorcan Scamander," The one who had spoken a moment ago took her hand, except he didn't shake it, just held it.

"And I'm Lysander Scamander," The other bowed his head.

Rose stood there awkwardly.

"Luna's kids, right?" She pulled her hand away, pretending to smooth down her jumper so the action didn't seem as rude.

"Yes. And you are the child of Ronald and Hermione?" Lysander asked in quite a high voice.

"Um, yeah, but everyone calls my dad Ron… Who's your dad again?"

"Our father is Rolf Scamander. His grandfather, and our great-grandfather, is Newton Scamander – author of Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them," Lorcan smiled for the first time.

"Great… Lovely…" Rose nodded unsurely.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime… You seem like a nice person, and you're the first person who has spoken to us since we've arrived at Hogwarts, excusing the professors," Lysander lifted his head from the bow.

"Oh, really? No one's spoken to you for over a year?" Rose frowned, wondering how anybody could be so rude.

"No, not one word. I suppose it's our presence. Some people think we're weird… They call us the Loony Twins," Lorcan shrugged, care-free.

"Well, that's not very nice at all… Sure, you two seem nice. I'd better get going now, so I'll catch you around," Rose grinned at both of them before departing.

They did seem like sweet boys, despite how strange they were… Perhaps one of them would be willing to take Noah's place in the bet plan, if they were in on it that was, so she wouldn't hurt their feelings and could still be friends with them. Maybe they weren't the best choice, and she'd get teased for being with them, but who cared? She certainly didn't, because they were nice, kindred souls, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Christmas Holidays came, and still neither Rose nor Scorpius had pulled anyone. They went home for Christmas and came back, even more prepared than they were at the beginning of the term. Scorpius's next idea was to get Rose's friend, Aofie. She wouldn't be able to resist his charm, and surely he would get bonus points for dating the most popular and one of the prettiest girls in the year. Excluding Rose… Rose was gorgeous, and – Yes, Aofie seemed like a perfect choice. And Rose decided to discuss the plan with Lorcan and Lysander and see what they said about it. Noah avoided her at all costs in school, and even Albus seemed to think she had stooped rather low. He told her this every Transfiguration lesson.<p>

"You know, I really think you've broken Noah's heart… He liked you!" Albus went on, waving his wand about.

"And I liked him too! We could have turned into a proper pair if Scorpius hadn't gone and lied like that… Merlin, that boy is annoying!" Rose snapped, turning her cup into a rat quite easily, unlike Albus who was struggling.

"Yeah, well, you should have known Scorpius would have done that. I wish you'd just stop getting caught up with him, he's trouble," Albus shook his head, abandoning his cup, giving up.

Rose had sighed. She needed to find a way to make it up to Noah, but now whenever she went to approach him, he'd have Susie Nott clinging onto his arm. And Susie was nothing special. Honey blonde hair and big brown Bambi eyes. She looked like a stupid doll the way she put her make up on. So now, her task was to get one of the twins. She sat next to them in Herbology one morning.

"Can I ask a favour?" She started to pour soil into the pot.

"Of course, Rose, anything," Lorcan nodded.

"Malfoy and I have a little bet going… To see who can pull someone first. Do you think one of you could be, like, my boyfriend or something for a while? Help me rub it in Malfoy's face?" Rose asked nervously.

Lorcan and Lysander chuckled, understanding looks on their faces.

"I suppose so. We'd quite like to prove Malfoy wrong," Lysander nodded.

"Great! Uh… Which one of you can I have?" Rose looked back and forth between them.

"I'd say that we could split it, but then you'd get our names confused… I have an idea. To make you seem even more popular with the boys, why don't you start off with me, and then move onto Lysander after a couple of days?" Lorcan suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea! He won't know what hit him!" Rose pulled them in for a tight group hug.

"When will it hit off?" Lorcan asked.

"We'll have to do it in front of Malfoy… At lunch, by the Slytherin table?" Rose smiled hopefully.

"We'll see you there," The twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>Rose passed the Slytherin table at lunch, pausing near Scorpius, Albus and Noah. This was Lorcan's cue. He came rushing over, looking rather handsome, Rose couldn't help noticing.<p>

"Rose!" Lorcan gasped.

"Yeah, Lorcan?" Rose glanced at Scorpius to check that he was watching.

Scorpius wasn't only just watching; his eyes were positively glued on the pair. Albus and Noah and the mass of the Slytherin table had turned their attention towards them too.

"Will you… Will you go out with me, Rose?" Lorcan asked, to many cheers from the other house tables.

Aofie and Alice were practically stampeding with joy. Scorpius looked quite furious, his blood boiling beneath his pale skin.

"Oh… Ok, Lorcan," Rose said shyly, and this was not an act.

She'd never been asked out by a boy before, and this was something she could get used to. Albus choked on a piece of bread, and Noah pursed his lips.

"Great!" Lorcan leant in, kissing Rose on the cheek before hurrying away.

Satisfied, Rose sat down next to Scorpius, placing a dopey smile on her face.

"I think you owe me 10 galleons, Malfoy," She grinned.

"Whatever, Weasley," Scorpius grumbled, turning back to his food.

Wait… Just because Rose had pulled before him, didn't mean he couldn't go for Aofie… He knew Rose liked him a little bit, and surely that would wind her up. At that moment, Alice and Aofie were walking past, talking in low voices. They stopped to chat to Rose.

"You go girl!" Aofie clapped her on the back.

Scorpius turned and smirked at Aofie.

"Aofie, go out with me," He basically commanded.

Aofie looked a bit shell-shocked. It was Rose's turn to be overcome with rage. She clenched her fists, glaring at Scorpius, who looked back at her with an innocent smile.

"I… I…" Aofie glanced at Rose. "Alright!" She said quickly, rushing away before Rose could stab her with her fork.

Alice's eyes widened, looking at everyone in turn. Albus cleared his throat, standing up and looking Alice in the eye. _Thump. _Everyone groaned as Alice passed out in pure shock.

* * *

><p>Rose had been ignoring Aofie due to the fact she was now 'going steady' with Scorpius. She refused to believe it after her friend had promised not to! Now she would have to go out with Noah, seeing as that was what Aofie had not wanted her to do. Part two. This is where Lysander came in. Rose, Alice, Aofie, Albus, Scorpius and Noah were all sitting in the library in complete silence, doing their homework. Scorpius kept winking at Aofie, who kept blushing; Alice and Albus were sharing a text book; Noah looked positively furious by the loved up couples and kept chucking notes at Susie who was sitting with Olivia not far away and Rose was sitting cross legged on the desk, waiting. Lorcan and Lysander arrived just on time, squabbling among themselves.<p>

"She's my girlfriend, you can't ask her out!"

"You see, she prefers me so much more compared to you!"

"No, I'll hate you as a brother forever if you do this!"

"See if I care!"

The small group all turned their attention to the twins. The librarian shot them a disgusted look, before turning back to straightening out books on their shelves.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Lysander smiled slightly.

"You can ask me it in front of my friends," Rose barely looked up from her book, not wanting to laugh and give anything away.

"Will you go out with me, Rose?" Lysander asked.

Everyone gasped and Lorcan shoved into Lysander, making him lose his balance and almost topple over Alice's foot.

"I… But I'm going out with your brother…" Rose bit her lower lip.

Lorcan and Lysander both leant forward eagerly.

"Sorry… If I can only go out with one of you, I can't put you both through it. I'll have to say no to both of you," Rose sighed.

The twins looked at each other and then sat down, laughing.

"We'll just settle as friends then," They said in unison.

"Someone's Miss Popular…" Scorpius sneered.

"Rose, will you go out with me?" Noah stood up.

This was not part of the plan! Rose's eyes widened. Albus looked like he was about the burst. Why were so many people asking out his little cousin? Rose took one glance at Aofie, who looked fairly upset now.

"Alright, Noah," Rose nodded and then turned back to her Transfiguration book.

Aofie burst into tears and ran from the library. There was an awkward silence.

"This has been the most entertaining library trip ever…" Scorpius grinned.

* * *

><p>A whole month passed without Rose talking once to Aofie. Scorpius thought this was the perfect time to be a 'loving boyfriend' and used it to his advantage. Everywhere Rose went, she saw Scorpius and Aofie hugging and all over each other. Even Alice felt a tiny bit sickened, and decided to take Rose's side on the argument. But it was nearing the summer holidays, and Rose didn't want one of her first friends to stay mad at her. She approached Aofie on the train, where she was sitting in a compartment with Susie and Olivia.<p>

"Can I talk to you, Aofie?" Rose sighed.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Wow, even one of her closest friends had taken to calling her by her surname.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"Oh… Well… I suppose I should say sorry too."

"Thanks… Do you want to come round in the holidays?"

Aofie glanced at Susie and Olivia, deciding that Rose was probably the better option.

"Sure. That sounds like fun," She nodded.

"Are you… Are you going to come and sit with me and Alice?" Rose mumbled, looking down quite embarrassed by the whole scenario.

Aofie stood up, grabbing her bags.

"Let's go," She grinned.

Susie and Olivia stared at her incredulously but didn't say anything.

"Oh, I broke up with Malfoy by the way," Aofie said lightly.

"That's cool… I, um, broke up with Noah," Rose shrugged.

Suddenly, she was knocked off her feet as Aofie practically tackled her for a hug.

"I've missed you so much, Rosie!" Aofie clang onto her.

"I missed you too," Rose grinned, standing up and pulling Aofie with her.

Alice poked her head out from the compartment to see what all the noise was about. She smiled.

"You two made up?"

"Yeah," Rose and Aofie said in unison.

The three of them sat in the compartment, sharing out chocolate frogs.

"So… Did Albus make the Quidditch team, Rose?" Alice asked lightly.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Quidditch! He's a Chaser… Noah's Keeper and Malfoy's Seeker," Rose shrugged.

Alice and Aofie grinned at each other when Rose said 'Malfoy'.

"Seriously guys, cut it out… I do not have a crush on Malfoy."

* * *

><p>The summer holidays at The Burrow were pretty much wasted away. One evening, they decided to play a game of truth or dare. The group was made up of Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Alice, Aofie, Noah, Lorcan and Lysander. Aofie got to kiss Noah and Alice got to kiss Albus, even if she did pass out after. Albus spun the bottle. It pointed towards Rose. She tucked her knees up to her chest. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Obviously Miss Goody Two-Shoes here would pick truth.<p>

"Truth or dare, Rosie?" Albus asked.

"Um… Dare," Rose beamed.

Almost everyone seemed to gape. Almost everyone, because Alice was still unconscious on the ground beside her.

"Ok… I dare you to…" Albus looked around the circle, an evil glint to his eye and a smirk on his face.

Rose tensed up.

"I dare you to kiss Scorpius!" Albus announced.

There were cheers around the circle, all but Rose and Scorpius, who groaned in horror. After a couple of minutes of thinking, a broad smile lit up Scorpius's feature.

"Come on then, Weasley! My lips will dry up!" He was certainly enjoying teasing Rose.

She blushed the colour of her hair, inching slowly towards Scorpius. Scorpius, wanting to get it over and done with, closed the space between them and kissed Rose softly on the lips. The second he pulled away, Rose got up and ran inside the house.

"I guess she's embarrassed," Aofie looked absolutely beside herself.

There was a stirring on the floor.

"What did I miss?" Alice's voice floated up.

"Oh, honestly Alice!"


	3. Year Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is a story about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy through each year at Hogwarts, and maybe an epilogue after. Please review! I kind of have thoughts of what the characters would look like. I think Rose kind of looks like a smaller version of Janet Devil (From X Factor).**

Year Three

"You have to sign my Hogsmeade permission slip!" Rose waved the piece of parchment around in the air furiously.

It was hectic getting ready this year, seeing as Hugo was starting at Hogwarts. Hermione was trying to smooth down Hugo's hair which was sticking up in odd clumps in the most unattractive manner.

"RON! SIGN ROSE'S PERMISSION SLIP!" Hermione yelled up the stairs, exhausted.

Ron came hurrying down, dragging the two trunks behind him.

"Get me a quill then, Rosie!" He heaved a sigh, pulling the trunks along with great effort.

"There aren't any quills here!" Rose yelled back.

There was a green glow from the fireplace in the kitchen. Someone was using the Floo Network. While Hermione, Ron and Hugo fussed about arguing in the living room, Rose rushed into the kitchen to see who it was. Uncle Harry was standing there, brushing soot from his jacket.

"Ah, Rosie!" He grinned and then laughed at the commotion coming from the living room.

"Do you want a drink?" Rose asked politely.

"No, no, I must be off soon… It's just as hectic back at home with Lily starting as well… Just came to see if you needed any help," Harry smiled down at his niece.

"Do you have a quill?" Rose practically demanded.

"Uh…" Harry fumbled inside his jacket pockets, finally producing a quill.

"Will you sign my Hogsmeade permission slip, please?" Rose passed him the piece of parchment.

Harry sat down at the dining table and scrawled his signature on the dotted line.

"Albus is looking forward to going to Hogsmeade… You'll enjoy it, Rosie. Your parents and I had lots of fun up there," Harry smiled as he reminisced the good times of his young life.

"Thanks. Are you going back home now? Shouldn't you go and say hi to mum and dad?" Rose frowned as her uncle threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace.

"I'll see them at the station. Tell them I popped by!" And with another flash of green light, he was gone.

Rose stood in the kitchen, smiling happily at her signed Hogsmeade permission slip, extremely grateful her uncle had decided to pay a visit at that moment in time.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing her bag and running outside to the Ministry car.

Ron tailed after her, towing Hugo behind him. Rose dashed out after them, closing the front door to the house. After quickly making sure the trunks had been packed, Ron started up the car and drove away. Merlin. When they arrived, it was just as hectic. Everyone pushed to get into the station, knocking poor Muggles left and right as they went. Ron's hair was now sticking up, after he had ran his hand through it so many times in a worried daze.

"Ok, everyone on the train," Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, pulling her children in for one last tight hug each.

Hugo followed his sister, sitting closely beside her.

"So, where do you want to be sorted, Hu?" Rose asked, wanting to fall asleep because of the early start, but not being able to as Hugo was so hyped up.

"Gryffindor, so I can be with you!" Hugo grinned up at Rose.

Rose smiled. Soon, Albus joined them, dragging Lily along behind him.

"Right, Lily, sit down and shut up," Albus snapped at his little sister.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat opposite Rose, a smile lighting up her petite features.

"Your friends are in the compartment across from us," Lily informed her.

"Oh, I'd better go and say hi," Rose slid out of the compartment and peered her head into the compartment where Alice and Aofie were sitting with Lorcan and Lysander, playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Alice looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hello Rose. How's your brother?" Alice placed her card down and jumped back quickly in case it exploded.

"Hyper… Have any of you seen Scorpius?" Rose leant against the compartment door, pretending to look uninterested.

"He's three compartments down… With Noah, Susie and Olivia… Why? Want to re-enact that summer kiss?" Aofie burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Aofie," Rose rolled her eyes and then went off on a hunt to find Scorpius.

Scorpius was sitting where Aofie had said. He was laughing in a care free manner, tossing his head back, his eyes lighting up. Rose's eyes widened, but she hastily tapped on the compartment door. Everyone turned to stare at her. Noah had gone a bit cold, considering she'd broken up with him after their childish relationship.

"You may enter, Weasley," Scorpius winked in her direction.

"Uh, thanks Malfoy… Uh, can I talk to you? Alone?" Rose opened the compartment door just a fraction.

Scorpius stood up and walked out into the corridor, pulling Rose with him, so they were out of sight.

"If you're going to ask me about that kiss, it didn't happen, okay?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Right… What kiss?" Rose pursed her lips.

"Very good. See you around, Weasley… Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together one weekend?"

"As friends, right?"

"If that's what you want it to be," Scorpius winked, leaning close so Rose could smell his peppermint breath before he quickly departed.

Was it Rose's imagination, or had he gotten much taller and muscular over the holidays? Maybe Rose was just shrinking… Yes, that had to be it. She reluctantly made her way back to where he brother and cousins were sitting and slumped down on the seat. So what had happened over summer?

* * *

><p>Lessons whizzed by, and soon enough, the first Hogsmeade trip had approached. Rose had been avoiding Scorpius for the majority of the time they had been back, and hadn't bothered to take him up on his offer. Rose hurried downstairs and waited in the Entrance Hall to get her form checked by Argus Filch, looking around for Alice and Aofie. They shouldn't be too long… Alice appeared with Albus, an apologetic smile on her face. Well, it looked like they were going together. Not long after, Aofie approached with Noah. So Rose was going to be alone. Great, just great.<p>

"Scorpius was waiting for you, Rosie," Albus didn't seem very bothered, scuffing his trainers along the floor.

"Why?" Rose snapped.

"He told me that you said that you'd go with him… Can't turn a man down on an offer like that."

Rose rolled her eyes. Typical that Scorpius would have told the whole school about it before she even knew about it herself.

"He might be around the Slytherin common room," Noah offered.

She nodded and hurried down to the dungeons, really not wanting to be wandering around Hogsmeade by herself. Just as she was creeping down the dark, dingy corridors, Scorpius poked his head out from the Slytherin common room. He smirked when he saw Rose.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" He walked towards her, hands in pockets, looking naturally handsome.

_Get it out of your head._

"I just needed someone to go with. You weren't my first option, trust me," Rose grimaced.

Scorpius shrugged and then walked back up to the Entrance Hall. Once they'd been checked, the two walked to Hogsmeade together in stony silence.

"I never categorized you as the quiet type," Scorpius commented, smirking wider than before.

"I never thought you'd be the type to take Gryffindor girls out," Rose retorted.

"You're an exception."

"I'm a Weasley, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I haven't hit the amnesia stage quite yet."

"Oh, very funny, Malfoy."

"I suppose we'll never be on first name terms, then?"

"You suppose quite right."

Scorpius still wasn't going to let a stroppy Rose spoil his cheery mood. He practically skipped round the shops, a grin plastered on his face.

"Can we go to The Three Broomsticks?" Rose frowned, poking at a liquorice wand in her bag of sweets from Honeydukes.

"If you want… Won't your many family members be gathered in there, though?" Scorpius frowned; he didn't really want anyone to see him with Rose if he was perfectly honest.

"So? This was your idea," Rose took off towards the pub, smiling happily as she walked into the warmth.

Hannah Longbottom was positioned behind the bar, pouring glasses of Butterbeer. She looked up and smiled at Rose, her face hesitating on Scorpius for longer than it should have.

"What do you fancy, Rosie?" Hannah asked.

"Can I have two Butterbeers please?" Rose reached forwards and took the glasses Hannah was about to hand her, reaching in her pocket for some change.

"On the house," Hannah shook her head and turned back to her work.

Scorpius was scanning the pub for a table where he and Rose could sit without being seen, even if they were here as 'friends'. But it seemed that the vast majority of tables had been taken up by the Weasley/Potter family.

"Your family breed like sheep," Scorpius snorted as Rose returned to him.

She glared as she passed him his Butterbeer. However, he was very right indeed. ALL of the Weasley/Potter children were there. Including all of Rose's friends. Ugh, this was going to be a great trip. One of Rose's favourite cousins, Lucy, who was in her fifth year, glanced up and spotted her. Lucy had the famous red hair which swished down her back, and navy eyes. She was sitting with about five friends. They all gaped when they saw who Rose was standing with.

"Rosie!" Lucy called out, waving her forwards.

Rose dragged Scorpius with her, not wanting to face this alone.

"First time in Hogsmeade, is it?" Lucy smiled slightly, registering Scorpius.

"Mm…" Rose shrugged.

"Who's this charming young gentleman?" Lucy nodded at Scorpius, although she already knew who it was.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Rose muttered reluctantly.

Scorpius bobbed his head in a greeting and then spotted an empty table. Without any excuses, he grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her towards it, pulling her into the booth next to him. She sipped her Butterbeer, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Don't you like Lucy?" She smirked.

"Well…" Scorpius shrugged a bit.

"She's alright once you get to know her… She's a prefect for Gryffindor. But on the other hand, she's probably the one to go to for gossip."

"Yeah, I gathered."

"Aren't your friends in here?"

The two of them looked around The Three Broomsticks. A few of Scorpius's friends were sitting not far away, laughing over a magazine or something. The group was made up of Olivia Zabini, Susie Nott, Elsie Smith, Jeremy Wood, Charles Goyle, and Thomas Kintley.

"Look away," Scorpius practically commanded, ducking his head down so they wouldn't look up and recognize him.

A note suddenly flew across the room and landed on the table in front of Rose. She opened it curiously.

_Family meeting; table at the back._

Rose recognized James's handwriting. She scribbled back a note.

**Just me?**

_Preferably, it is a **family **meeting, after all._

**I'm in the middle of drinks if you hadn't noticed.**

_What, with Malfoy? Don't kid yourself Rose._

Annoyed, Rose turned back to Scorpius. He seemed to be finding this little note exchange very amusing.

"Something occurred?" He asked.

"I have to go for a family meeting," Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'll meet you back at Hogwarts then, I'm heading back with the others," Scorpius nodded at his group of friends.

Rose smiled slightly before getting up and walking over to the usual meeting table. And there they were, crammed around the table like there was no tomorrow. Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly II, Fred II, Roxanne, Hugo, James, Lily and Albus. Rose also noticed that Victoire's steady boyfriend, Teddy Lupin, was among them. Then again, he was practically counted as family. Neither Alice nor Aofie were there, so they must have been shunned back to Hogwarts. Oh well, Aofie would sure make herself comfortable with Noah. As comfortable as it could get with Alice moaning on in her ear. Rose sat down reluctantly.

"What is it?" She asked, a weary tone overcoming her voice.

James stood up, apparently the leader of this little meeting.

"We saw you sitting with Malfoy," He spat out, as if the words were poison.

"Yup… That's what I was doing," Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"You can't hang around with Malfoy!" James snapped.

"What's wrong with that?" Albus piped up, taking his favourite cousins side, seeing as Malfoy was his best friend.

"You can be friends with him, Al, sure… But Rose going out with him? No, this is against the Potter/Weasley code!" James pursed his lips.

"Actually, it's the Weasley/Potter code…" Fred corrected.

"Oh, shut up."

Rose met the eye of each of her relatives. They all seemed to be in agreement, except Albus.

"So… You're saying I can't even be friends with him?" Rose said slowly.

"Well… Albus can be friends with him, but we'd rather you not… You're out little cousin, Rosie! We don't want you to get hurt," James smiled as if the answer had been clear all along.

"You're… protecting me from him?"

"Exactly! I'm glad you see it that way too."

The group seemed to nod in appreciation. Rose stood up, knocking her chair over. James hastily retrieved it.

"You can't tell me what to do," Rose glared at James before turning on her heel and marching out of The Three Broomsticks.

Albus got up and followed her, hurrying to keep up with her pace.

"Jeez, Rosie… Who knew you had such a temper?"

* * *

><p>"Gryffindor vs. Slytherin…" The Gryffindor Quidditch team was huddled together, preparing for their last match of the year.<p>

Rose left the team, mainly made up of her family, and went to sit in one of the front rows in the stand. Alice sat down on one side of her, Aofie on the other. The two of them were rather stuck; Albus and Noah, the boys they liked, were both on the Slytherin Quidditch team. They really had no idea what to do about it.

"What team are you supporting, Rose?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure… Albus is on Slytherin, and he's my favourite cousin, but the majority of my family are on Gryffindor…" Rose shrugged.

"Don't you mean; Albus and Scorpius are on Slytherin?" Aofie smirked.

Rose whacked her friend lightly, causing the three of them to erupt in giggles.

"Finnigan, get it into your head! I do not like Malfoy!" Rose shook her head, curls bouncing in denial.

"Whatever you say, Weasley," Aofie raised her eyebrows, leaning around Rose to grin at Alice, who returned it knowingly.

"How did that Hogsmeade trip with Scorpius go, by the way?" Alice stood up to see whether Madam Hooch had arrived yet.

"We went as friends, before you say anything else, Aofie… And it was fine. Interrupted by a family meeting, but you know," Rose shrugged, joining her to look over onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah, that family meeting kind of put me off too…" Alice grumbled.

The three of them cheered as the Gryffindor team out, and then faked reluctant clapping for the Slytherin team. Albus and Noah waved up at them, apparent grins on their faces. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the teams were soaring in the air, passing the Quaffle, shooting the Bludgers back and forth, and searching for the Snitch. As Scorpius flew past on his broom, he shot Rose a slight wink. She smiled back, clapping as one of the Gryffindor Chasers scored another 20 points. Gryffindor were in the lead with 160 – 150. The Seeker just had to catch the Snitch. There was a lot of jostling in the stand they were sitting at, as Lorcan and Lysander came shoving along. Both of them were wearing matching lion hats… which roared? They were receiving lots of weird stares as they rammed themselves either side of Rose, shoving Alice and Aofie along a space each.

"We came to support Gryffindor," They announced in unison, although it was really unnecessary to make the statement.

"That's… Mm," Rose nodded, glancing back and forth between the hats.

"Our mum made them for us. She had one just like them when she was in school," Lorcan explained.

"Do you like them?" Lysander asked.

"Uh, yes, they're really something!" Rose nodded enthusiastically.

The twins smiled and then settled back to watch the last few minutes of the game. James was reaching for the Snitch… reaching… reaching…

"FAIL!" The commentator yelled, as Scorpius, the Slytherin Seeker, had knocked James clear off his broom.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"10 point penalty to Gryffindor!" She yelled.

The Gryffindors reasonably stopped their boos and went back to watch the game. That's not what James had in mind, however. He flew after Scorpius, ready for attack. Everyone continued playing, only the Weasley/Potter family seeming to notice this exchange. James was hot on Scorpius's tail and Scorpius was hurtling closer to the stands…

"He's going to crash!" Alice screamed, jumping up and attempting to move out of the way before the collision happened.

Aofie ducked her head, Lorcan copied, and Lysander took off after Alice. Just as Rose was about to pull out of a deep thinking stupor, Scorpius slammed straight into her, knocking her off of her feet. She clutched her nose, which was dripping scarlet blood down the front of her top.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy!" James yelled behind, receiving many echoes from the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Weasley/Potter boys.

Scorpius pulled himself up, just caring about getting away from James, knocking Rose once more so she smashed her head against the front of the stands.

"Malfoy!" Rose wailed, rubbing her head.

"Move out of the way next time, Weasley!" Scorpius snapped, no time for apologies as he sprinted down to the safety of Madam Hooch.

He must have spotted the Snitch then, because he was off on his broom again, chasing something in the hair. His hands enclosed around a glint of gold. Many 'boos' filled the stands.

"Slytherin win the match… A lot of nasty cheating there on Malfoy's side however! I've never seen such foul play and – Sorry, Professor, I'll stop now," The commentator did not seem happy at all.

Rose wandered off to the Hospital Wing before she could witness anything else. Madam Pompfrey cleaned her up, tutting at the foul antics of Quidditch.

"They really should put a stop to the game… So dangerous… That's how most of the injuries are caused in this school!" She shook her head, briskly sorting out the array of potions on Rose's bedside table, before instructing her to sit still for a bit while she went to get some ice for her head.

Rose lay back, closing her eyes and sighing. The Hospital Wing doors swung open, and she opened her eyes, expecting it to be Madam Pompfrey back already. Scorpius was standing in the doorway, sporting a black eye and split lip.

"What happened to you?" Rose pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Your cousins just ganged up on me about this little incident," Scorpius waved his hand dismissively at Rose.

"Oh… Sorry about that."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying sorry? I did land you in the Hospital Wing after all."

"Go on and say it then."

"Sorry."

"I accept your apology… However, I'm not so sure my family are going to jump to the same conclusion. I really am sorry that they did this."

"It's fine. I deserved it. I didn't mean to hurt you Rose, honestly. It was all your stupid cousins fault in the first place!"

"Hey, don't take this out on James. He is my cousin, after all."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, but nodded reluctantly.

"I feel really bad… I'll make it up to you next year," Scorpius smiled to himself.

"I'll be waiting for it," Rose leant back and closed her eyes again, just wanting to relax.

Scorpius watched her, breathing steadily, looking peaceful and innocent. He really hadn't meant it, no matter what everyone else said. The Gryffindors were furious by the fact that the Slytherins had been practically bursting with pride talking about what he had done to the 'Weasley prat'. Scorpius was going to have to put everything right, deny everything that was said, or she'd never properly forgive him.


	4. Year Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is a story about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy through each year at Hogwarts and maybe an epilogue after. Please review! I kind of have thoughts of what the characters would look like. I think Rose kind of looks like a smaller version of Janet Devil (From X Factor).**

Year Four

Hugo ran ahead of Rose, wanting to get on the train as quick as possible. Rose reluctantly followed, stifling a yawn as she went. She couldn't believe that she was already 14 and heading into her fourth year.

"Hurry up, Rosie!" Hugo yelled out, dashing through the wall to get to Platform 9 ¾.

Ron and Hermione weren't far behind, pushing the trunks along and bickering about something or the other. Rose gratefully escaped their arguing as she walked through to the platform. Immediately, she caught Scorpius's eye. She smiled, but he definitely didn't return it. He glared at her coldly, turning his back on her. Rose shook her head and scanned the platform, beaming when she spotted Alice. Alice rushed over, hair swinging out behind her… Something was different.

"Rosie!" Alice flung herself into her friends arms.

"Morning, Alice. You seem… different," Rose couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Not so shy anymore, huh?"

Rose actually hadn't thought of that. She nodded, and then paused again.

"No… No, your hair!" Rose pointed out.

Alice's hand flashed to her hair.

"Does it look bad?" She fretted.

"No, it looks absolutely amazing!"

It seemed that Alice had used Sleekeazy on her hair, and it was now smooth, straight and shiny. Rose considered using it on her own hair, and reminded herself to ask Alice if she could borrow some at school. Not long after, Aofie was heading towards them, trailed by her brother Aidan. Aidan seemed to be good friends with James, as James was standing beside the Irish boy, and they were laughing easily.

"Rosie!" James grinned at his cousin and pulled her in for a bear hug.

"Yeah, alright James, I think everyone gets the point," Rose pulled away, not able to help a small smile spread across her face.

"You lot going to the Yule Ball this year?" Aidan asked.

"The Yule Ball? Doesn't that only happen when there's a Triwizard Tournament happening?" Rose frowned.

"Well, it did, but then all the girls practically demanded that they wanted dances, so they brought it back for Christmas time," James shrugged.

Oh, great. So now Rose had to find a date or something to take to the Yule Ball? Well, she was sure Lorcan or Lysander would be happy to accompany her.

* * *

><p>Scorpius took his seat next to Rose in Potions, barely looking at her. And when he did happen to, his face was set like hard stone. Rose was trying to remember if she'd done anything wrong.<p>

"Have I upset you?" She demanded, prodding at the liquid bubbling away in her cauldron.

"No."

There was an awkward silence between the two, just the hissing and fizzing noises coming from the potions they were brewing. Albus hurried over to their desk, dumping a pile of books there. He glared at Scorpius; obviously all the Weasley/Potter family had decided to be mean to Scorpius since what happened to Rose at the end of last year.

"You alright, Rose?" Albus asked, peering into her cauldron.

"I'm fine, thank you. May I ask why you've decided to take a detour to your table and come over here?" Rose turned to face him.

"Just came to see if you were okay… You know, seeing as Malfoy is sitting there."

"Malfoy isn't doing anything."

"Like I said, I was just checking. See you later, Rosie."

Albus left, and Rose heard a chuckle come from Scorpius's direction.

"Bit protective of you, aren't they?" He must have been referring to her many cousins.

"Yes, well," Rose shrugged.

And that was the first and last time Rose and Scorpius spoke leading up to Christmas. In a few weeks, the Yule Ball would arrive upon them, and all the girls were fretting over what they would wear and who they would ask. Well, many girls hoped to be asked by boys, but if it didn't turn out that way, they'd have to take drastic actions. One Hogsmeade trip, Rose, Alice and Aofie decided they would look for some dress robes in the new small boutique which had opened here over the holidays.

"I think blue would look good on you, Rose," Aofie picked up a turquoise coloured dress from the rail.

"Blue or white," Alice chipped in from the couch she was sitting on near the changing rooms.

"Yeah… Blue would bring out your eyes, but white would look absolutely amazing with your hair…" Aofie nodded slowly.

Rose laughed. She was tucked in an armchair, a copy of _Witch Weekly _open on her lap. They had all promised that they were definitely going to get dresses today, even if they didn't have dates. They would go as friends.

"Aofie, I think you should have gold," Rose mumbled, flicking through the pages of her magazine.

"It would look quite good with my hair, wouldn't it?" Aofie beamed and flitted off to find a dress.

In the end, Aofie and Alice had found their perfect dresses. Aofie's was of a shimmering gold material, swishing around the floor. The dress had a halter neck and a dip in the back. She looked very mature and beautiful. Alice, on the other hand, went for something sweet and innocent. She had a cream ruffled dress which came above the knee and bright pink satin peep-toe heels to go with it. They still hadn't found the one for Rose though. They were deliberating between a long white simple dress, with no decorations or anything like that, but made Rose look naturally stunning, and a short aqua blue dress, swishing out around the knees and covered in pretty sequins. The three girls stared at the dresses.

"Let's vote," Aofie suggested.

"White," Alice said immediately.

"White," Aofie agreed.

"White," Rose nodded, picking up the beautiful white dress.

They left the shop holding their bags, quite happy with their purchases. Even Rose had to admit that she was slightly looking forward to the dance.

"I'm going to go now… I promised Noah I'd meet him in The Three Broomsticks… Do you think he'll ask me out?" Aofie announced.

"Probably," Rose smiled.

Aofie left, and then Alice went as well, for she had a 'meeting' with Albus. Rose walked along the busy streets by herself, glancing into shop windows as she went. As she got near Honeydukes, she found Scorpius outside, kissing Susie Nott. She walked past them, clearing her throat as she did.

"What do you want, Weasel?" Scorpius snapped, not even looking up.

"To not vomit everywhere. Keep your tongue to yourself, Malfoy," Rose said quite loudly, causing a few people near by to laugh.

"Jealous, Weasley?" Scorpius smirked, standing up and knocking Susie onto the cold ground.

"Oh, you wished I was. Aren't you going to help her up? Not very gentleman like," Rose raised her eyebrows at Susie.

She must have been desperate.

"Stop telling me what to do, Weasley… You might get your share of me… When you sort out your face, that is," Scorpius sneered.

"It's not me who needs their face sorting," Rose turned and walked away, rather pleased with her last retort.

That would show him.

* * *

><p>Lorcan barely looked up from his book as Rose came into the library, making a B-line in his direction. She sat down in front of him, examining his stacks of neatly written homework.<p>

"Rose?" Lorcan tore his eyes away, meeting Rose's and smiling slightly.

"Hi, Lorcan…" Rose returned the smile.

There was a beat of silence, and then Lorcan went back to reading and copying down important notes from his twins work which had been left in his capable hands. Rose cleared her throat.

"What is it, Rose?" Lorcan frowned.

"Have you got a date to the Yule Ball yet?" Rose asked.

Slowly, Lorcan placed his book aside.

"No… Who on earth would want to go with one of the 'Loony Twin's'? Why do you ask?" Lorcan chuckled darkly to himself.

"Well, that's just plain stupid. I haven't got a date either – shall we go together? As friends?" Rose suggested.

"That sounds nice. Do you know who Lysander is going with? He told me he had a date, but I don't know who."

Rose exhaled with relief when Lorcan accepted the offer, and then craned her head round to see if Lysander could possibly be sitting in the library with his date.

"Want me to find out?" She turned back when she couldn't spot him.

"Sounds cool… I'll see you for the Yule Ball then," Lorcan smiled at Rose, finally going back to his book.

Also happy, Rose got up and ran from the library to tell Alice and Aofie the good news. On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, she bumped into Scorpius, who seemed to be in an absolutely foul mood.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley," Scorpius snapped.

Rose remembered that she hadn't seen him since the Hogsmeade trip, and thought it best not to land herself in more trouble than she already was.

"Whatever, Malfoy," Rose muttered, side-stepping him so she could carry on.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Scorpius stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Does it really matter?"

"I was just being civil, Weasley. A talent that only some can master."

"Mmhmm, yes, right."

"Usually that would have set you off, or merely charmed you. What's up, Weasley?"

"I just want to get to my friends as quick as possible. And you're stopping me from doing that, so if you don't mind, will you please move?"

Scorpius cursed under his breath and stepped aside. Just as Rose was about to leave, he caught her arm.

"What you saw in Hogsmeade – I don't really like Susie," He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"You're telling me this, because?" Rose shook her arm free.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me…"

Rose flushed the colour of her hair. Scorpius was asking _her, _a Weasley, to the Yule Ball? She gaped like a fish for a couple of moments, before she finally managed to muster up an answer.

"I'm really sorry Malfoy, but I'm going with Lorcan. Why did you ask me anyway? Why not Susie or Olivia?" Rose's curiosity took the better of her.

"You're going with a Loony Twin? Oh, spare me," Scorpius snorted.

"Lorcan is a lovely boy, and if you don't shut up, I'll hex you. Why would you take me anyway? You've been horrid to me this year! It doesn't exactly make me want to leap into your arms, especially with the end of what happened last year!" She snapped, causing Scorpius to wince at these last few words.

"I did apologize for that… And whatever, Weasley, I was just trying to make it up to you. I would never take _you _to a dance in reality," Scorpius spat the last words before turning on his heel and leaving.

Honestly, what was wrong with that boy?

* * *

><p>"I think he likes you," Alice shrugged, yanking a brush through her frizzed hair.<p>

"Who does? Can I borrow some of your Sleekeazy?" Rose reached across her friend and picked up the bottle which would soon do her hair wonders.

"Sure… And Scorpius! It's obvious, isn't it?"

Rose froze, staring at Alice. She quickly recomposed herself and started to pile on heaps of Sleekeazy. Her frizzy hair was now smooth and shiny. She should make this effort more often!

"When's Al picking you up?" Rose stepped into her dress, careful not to be her clumsy self and knock any make up on it.

"He's waiting for me outside the Great Hall… Is Lorcan doing the same?" Alice patted her hair into place for the final time.

"Yes. Do you know who Lysander's taking?"

"I think someone mentioned something about Susie Nott."

"Merlin, that girl gets around a lot!"

"Yeah, well, she's not almost as bad as Olivia Zabini!"

"True, true."

Aofie erupted from the bathroom, ready to go. The three girls looked stunning. Rose quickly grabbed a few pins and secured her straight hair into a loose bun on the nape of her neck. When they reached the Great Hall, Albus, Lorcan and Noah were waiting for them. Rose turned her head slightly to the left to see Scorpius standing with Olivia, wearing black dress robes and really not looking that bothered with his date.

"You look beautiful, Rose," Lorcan commented, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Thank you, Lorcan. You do look rather dashing yourself," Rose stood back to admire Lorcan's navy blue dress robes, nodding in appreciation.

Albus had gone for wearing green to match his eyes, and Noah was also wearing black. The six of them went into the Great Hall, greeted by loud festivities. People were dancing madly, crammed in every available space. Loud music pumped, vibrating the floor, and everyone was screaming at each other over the noise. When Lorcan went to go and get some punch for him and Rose, James appeared at his little cousins side.

"Having fun with Loony One?" James sniggered.

Rose smacked him on the arm, not bothering to go about it lightly.

"Oh, shut up. Where's your date? Couldn't get one?" Rose smirked.

"Who do you take me for? Of course I could get a date! I'm here with Phoebe Jordan," James pointed to a slender girl with dark brown hair.

"Whatever… Did you want to talk to me?"

"Just came to see if you were alright. Did you see that Lysander's with Susie Nott? I didn't know a Loony Twin could get someone like that!"

"Will you please stop insulting them? There's nothing wrong with them!"

"You need to lighten up a bit, Rosie. Why don't you go and dance or something? I'm going to go and pester Al."

James took off across the room, on a search for his poor younger brother. Every time Rose spotted one of her cousins, she would quickly avoid them, not wanting to be around them. She left Lorcan to do some crazy tree dance in the middle of the floor. It was so crazy, people had moved to the sides of the room to let him have his much needed space.

"You seem lonely," A voice appeared behind Rose as she stood alone by the punch bowl, sipping her drink slowly.

"Well, I'm not," She turned and rolled her eyes at Scorpius.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Most certainly."

"Would you like to dance?"

"You're asking me to dance? No thanks, Malfoy. I have a date, and so do you."

"So? We're not allowed to dance as friends?"

Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and led her to the dance floor, spinning her around once before placing his left hand on her lower back. She reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed slowly, not wanting to cause Scorpius to laugh at how awful she was at dancing.

"Good think I chose this moment for a slow song," Scorpius smirked, nodded towards Rose's two left feet.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I never learnt how to dance! You probably had private lessons every week," Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, excuses, Weasley."

They danced in silence for a few more minutes, completely ignoring the fact that another song was playing and they were still slow-dancing. Even though it was a very fast, upbeat song.

"You're not that bad, Weasley," Scorpius commented lightly, spinning her round again.

"Oh, thank you so much for that, you've really made my day," Rose grinned up at him, still shocked at how tall he was getting.

"No problem, I'll always be there to make your day…" Scorpius mumbled, leaning down so he was closer to Rose's ear.

She flushed a brilliant red and stepped back quickly, frozen. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at her, a slight smirk still lighting his broad face.

"I think you misheard me, Weasley," He snorted.

"Yes, I think I probably did. Keep your thoughts to yourself, Malfoy," Rose strode away, flicking her hair over her shoulder defiantly.

She passed Alice and Albus dancing awkwardly on the spot in a dark corner, and Aofie and Noah waltzing extravagantly around the perimeter of the room. Lorcan and Lysander were doing the tree dance in the middle of the room together, seeming as happy as could be. Rose was all alone. She took off her high heels, seeing as they were killing her feet, and wandered outside. It was cold, and she wished she had brought a jacket, but continued to walk down to sit beside the Black Lake anyway. This was the place where she and Scorpius had made their bet. Rose laughed lightly and looked into the murky waters.

"What have you done, Rose?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>The morning after the dance, everyone slept in till around lunch. Well, Rose, Aofie, and Alice did anyway. They wandered downstairs at lunch time, looking like they'd gotten ready in the dark.<p>

"Where were you last night, Rose?" Aofie yawned, stretching across the Gryffindor table to get some chicken.

Rose had fallen asleep by the Black Lake that night, and hadn't woken up and got inside till early hours of the morning, when the rest of the castle was asleep, or doing things not really necessary to describe in each other's dormitories. But no way was she telling her friends this, or it would just lead to questions about why she had gone out there.

"Someone spiked the punch, I think…" Rose shrugged vaguely.

Alice nodded, then blushed when she caught Albus's eye from the Slytherin table. He grinned before going back to his food.

"What did you two get up to last night, then?" Rose hastily nudged the conversation away from herself.

"Oh… Oh, well… Albus kissed me!" Alice squealed.

"That's great news, Ali! I knew my advice would work," Aofie congratulated herself silently in between throwing flirty glances at Noah, whom she must have kissed last night too.

"Did you and Noah get up to anything?" Alice beat Rose to the question.

"Few kisses… The usual. Rose? You and Scorpius?" Aofie steered the conversation back towards Rose, much to her dismay.

"Don't you mean me and Lorcan?" Rose corrected.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! It's just… You and Scorpius would make such an amazing pair. And I saw you dancing with him, so I thought something might've happened…"

"Well, nothing did happen; it was just a dance as friends. We do not suit, I do not fancy him, and he does not fancy me, final."

"You may not fancy him, but you can't say that he doesn't fancy you. We see the way he looks at you every few minutes."

Rose pursed her lips, restraining herself from blushing and giving anything away. Was it that obvious to see? Could everyone tell? What was the point in denying it then? Oh Merlin.


	5. Year Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is a story about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy through each year at Hogwarts and maybe an epilogue after. Please review! I kind of have thoughts of what the characters would look like. I think Rose kind of looks like a smaller version of Janet Devil (From X Factor).**

Year Five

Rose clambered out of bed, eventually realizing that she was still in The Burrow for the last day of her summer holidays. She slumped down in a seat at the breakfast table in the kitchen, barely looking up as Albus walked in, holding a letter.

"Rosie, this is for you," Albus chucked the letter across the table.

After placing her glass of milk down, Rose picked up the letter and tore it open. A red badge dropped out onto her palm. The words _Prefect _were emblazoned against it in gold. She jumped up and screamed, causing her father, mother and Uncle Harry to rush in. Hermione spotted the badge at once and hugged her daughter so tight; Rose thought she'd stopped breathing.

"Oh, well done, Rosie!" Hermione exclaimed, tears smarting her eyes.

"Don't cry, mum!" Rose smiled, examining the badge in her hand.

All her family congratulated her, beams plastered across their faces. Rose couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow and start her Prefect duties. She wandered who the male Prefect for Gryffindor would be as she started to pack her trunk.

"Knock knock," Albus was standing at the door of Rose's room for the time being at The Burrow; it had been her Aunt Ginny's room when she was younger.

"Al! Come in!" Rose crammed a heap of unfolded clothes into her trunk, jumping on them until they flattened down to fit in properly.

"You know we start O.W.L.s this year, right?" Albus started to help his cousin pack away her many scattered possessions.

"Oh, yes, it's going to be non-stop work! I hope I get good grades, I really do… That would be quite excellent, and – Do you know who the Slytherin Prefects are?" Rose babbled on happily.

"No… And I'm sure you'll get excellent grades, Rosie, don't you worry about that. Will you help me study this year? I'm a bit nervous…" Albus passed off her last question quickly, moving onto the thing that worried him the most.

"Of course I will, Al! I never thought you'd ask me something like that! I'd be more than happy to help you! We can revise in the library every weekend."

"Uh… Well, not every weekend, I do take girls out to Hogsmeade you know."

"Are you with Alice now? She seemed over the moon when she got back from the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl… Do you think she'd come to Hogsmeade with me again?"

"You wouldn't be able to stop her," Rose chuckled to herself.

"Good… I'll ask her on the train. Haven't you got your eyes on any boys at the moment? I'm sure you do… Lorcan or Lysander?"

"No, I'm really not interested in anyone… Lorcan and Lysander are just really good friends. Anyway… Shall we study twice after school?"

"Tuesday and Thursday… I have Quidditch practice Monday, and then Wednesday and Friday are homework and sleep days," Albus grinned.

Rose nodded, slamming the lid of her trunk shut.

"Well, Al, I look forward to our revision lessons."

* * *

><p>"You have to go to the Prefects compartment," Aofie called out to Rose, stumbling along the aisle of the Hogwarts Express as the train jolted back and forth.<p>

"Will you save me a place in the compartment? I'll be back there before long…" Rose quickly pulled open the door of the Prefects compartment and sat down, pinning the badge to her robes.

The other Gryffindor Prefect was Cole Jordan, Phoebe Jordan's younger brother. Rose smiled at him, happy to have someone who she got along with. The Hufflepuff Prefects were Eliza Macmillan and Adam Finch; The Ravenclaw Prefects were Kelsey Davies and Luke Nott, Susie Nott's twin brother, and the Slytherin Prefects… Whom Rose had wanted to know for a while now… Olivia Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy. Typical.

"We need to team up for the night rounds with someone from another house," Scorpius instructed the second he sat down, managing to give Rose a cold stare as she sat across from him.

"I suggest that the Gryffindors team up with the Slytherins," Olivia smiled flirtatiously at Cole, who stared back at her with prominent surprise.

"Good idea. Ravenclaw get along well with Hufflepuff. That means I'm with you, Adam," Kelsey smiled at the Hufflepuff boy.

They seemed to pair up quite easily, each having good chemistry. Elisa and Luke, Adam and Kelsey, Cole and Olivia… But that's when the problem was obvious; Rose and Scorpius both said they wouldn't be able to work with each other. Everyone else seemed happy with their groups though, so they brushed that afterthought away. Rose had to go on nightly rounds with Malfoy? What kind of moves would he pull in the dark corridors when it was just them? It was as if Scorpius had read her mind, as he leant down to whisper in her ear as they were leaving the compartment to check if everyone else on the train was well behaved.

"Don't get your hopes up, Weasley," He sneered, taking off.

Rose glared after him, stalking off to check on everyone. She spotted Hugo and Lily playing a game of Exploding Snap, and not being in the mood, she instantly banned the game till they got to Hogwarts.

"Rose!" Hugo wailed.

"Be quiet, Hugo. I can easily deduct points or give you a detention, so be wise and shut up," Rose snapped, leaving as quickly as she came.

Finished, Rose slipped back into her compartment, where Alice, Aofie, Lorcan and Lysander were sitting, immersed in a low conversation.

"How were your duties, Rose?" Alice smirked slightly at the frustrated expression dawning on Rose's face.

"I've been paired up with Scorpius for night rounds," Rose seethed.

"That's a good thing! You and Scorpius are excellent together," Aofie could barely contain her excitement at the prospect of setting her friend and the Slytherin up.

* * *

><p>It was stealthy and sneaky, as Scorpius crept out from around the corridor, placing his hands over Rose's eyes. She squealed, grateful that Scorpius clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from waking up the whole castle.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, spinning around to confront him.

"I was just testing that you were still awake. It is late, after all," Scorpius smirked, leaning against a wall and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that could have turned out seriously wrong. Shouldn't you be patrolling the other side of the school, anyway?"

"I got bored. Are you going to entertain me, Weasley?"

"Piss off, Malfoy."

Rose carried on walking down the corridors, finding this duty particularly pointless as nothing was happening. Scorpius walked beside her. They were so silent; they could have heard a pin drop. Suddenly, Scorpius had grabbed Rose's wrists and his mouth had crashed down on hers. Rose was restrained from pulling away, and didn't know what to do except melt into the kiss. Scorpius broke the kiss, grinning.

"Wasn't so bad, was it Weasley?" He asked.

"What was that for?" Rose whispered.

"I've wanted to try that one again for some time since second year… I'm not with anyone by the way…"

"You're telling me this because? Malfoy that was an irrational moment! I had no choice but to kiss you back! I have no feelings for you!"

"Oh, don't deny it, Weasley. You loved that."

"Go back to your duties."

A thunderous expression, Rose walked away from Scorpius. He wasn't going to give up easily though. A cocky grin on his face, he strode after her, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Aw, come on Rose!" He simpered.

"That's the first time you've ever called me Rose," She immediately picked this up.

"Yeah… So what? Rose, please hear me out?"

"Mm."

"I've been waiting for you for ages! Why can't you just accept my offer to go out with me? Any other girl would kill to be in your place now!"

"Arrogant prat. Maybe that's one of the reasons! You think you're all that, when really you're not!"

"Come on!" Scorpius groaned.

Rose hesitated on the spot, before turning round and placing her hands either side of Scorpius's face.

"Scorpius… I don't like you in that way," Rose's voice quavered as the lie escaped her lips.

"Well… Can't it be a secret relationship? No one would have to know!" Scorpius pouted slightly.

However resistant Rose was trying to come across as, this idea did sound appealing. She leant in and kissed Scorpius softly. There were footsteps, and when she opened her eyes, Albus wasn't standing that far away, a look of horror on his face.

"Rose!" He gasped.

The second Rose had spun around; Albus had taken off down the corridor, probably to announce this news to the whole of the school. Rose dashed after him, not bothering to listen to what Scorpius was yelling out to her. Albus disappeared inside the Slytherin common room. Hopeless, Rose sank to the floor and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>Aofie thoughtfully straightened out the slices of toast on her plate over breakfast, barely glancing at Rose.<p>

"Where's Alice?" She asked conversationally.

"I don't know," Rose grumbled, not removing her head from her arms in the tired manner she was sprawled across the table.

"How did your first night shift with Scorpius go?"

"Ugh… Fine."

"Ah, still keeping up that lovely rivalry?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen any of your cousins today… Maybe they're having a family meeting without you," Aofie chuckled, stirring Rose.

She had never thought of that possibility. Yes, they were probably discussing what Albus had seen last night. Oh dear.

"Do you mind if I go?" Rose stood up.

"Where to?"

"It doesn't matter… I just need to find someone… I'll see you back in the common room, alright?"

Rose hurried off to the library. There she found Albus, sitting by himself studying for the OW.L.s. Before he could pack up and leave, Rose slid into the chair beside him.

"Have you told anyone?" She whispered.

"No… Who do you take me for? I wouldn't tell anyone if it wasn't my secret to share," Albus shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Then why did you sound so shocked and run away?"

"Well, you are my little cousin… Of course it was a bit of a shock. I don't want to see you with your tongue down some other kids throat, especially a kid who almost killed you in third year!"

"Aw, protective Al!"

"Ha… I suppose you could call me that. Are you going to help me with my revision then? You did promise me you would!"

Rose and Albus spent the afternoon poring over books and study notes for their first exam. It had come around so quickly, and would be taking place Friday afternoon. History of Magic. The exam that everyone was dreading. Friday, everyone filed down to the Great Hall. Rose hadn't seen Scorpius since their first nightly rounds, and she was pointedly trying to get his attention now.

"Scorpius, don't ignore me!" She hissed at him.

A majority of the Slytherin house turned to stare at her with incredulous expressions. Albus nodded encouragingly at his cousin. Scorpius just stared ahead at the doors to the Great Hall. Frustrated and losing her temper, Rose nudged him, causing him to lose his balance and topple slightly. The Gryffindor line chuckled, but Scorpius didn't seem impressed at all. Making sure none of the professors were looking, he grabbed Rose's wrist and dragged her into a corridor leading off the hall to talk to her.

"We can't miss our exam!" Rose snapped, turning back.

"You were the one who wanted to talk!" Scorpius retorted, grabbing onto her wrist so she couldn't make an escape.

"You haven't spoken to me since the night round… Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just didn't think you'd want to see me again, especially after Albus would have told everyone and you'd have your cousins all on me. You wouldn't want to get in their bad books, would you?"

"You were trying to help me…? Well, you're an idiot!"

"What? How did this turn around on me?"

"Al didn't tell anyone! He promised he wouldn't!"

"Oh…"

Scorpius rammed his hands in his pockets, looking rather sheepish. Rose spun on her heel and marched into the Great Hall for the exam.

All the exams passed fairly quickly for Rose, and she thought she'd done rather well in all of them. After the long year, she was grateful to be heading home for the summer holidays. Well, to The Burrow anyway. Lots of people were coming back this year, for a big party for Uncle Harry's birthday. All of her family would be there of course. Then the additional guests; Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Neville, Hannah, Alice, Seamus, Lavender, Aofie, Aidan, lots of Harry's school friends which meant a lot of Rose's fellow Prefects and classmates would be there, and then the family that shocked everyone the most… The Malfoys'. Draco, Astoria and Scorpius were making an appearance. Everyone was confused as to why they were invited, but stayed quiet none the less. Rose pondered over the guests as she climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. She found a compartment to herself, sitting down and enjoying the peace.

"Mind if I sit here?" There was a tap on the compartment door.

Rose shrugged, knowing that Scorpius would be standing there. He walked in, slumping in the seat across from Rose.

"How do you think your exams went?" Scorpius asked.

Another shrug.

"You probably got O's in everything…"

Slowly, Rose closed her book and placed it beside her.

"Is there something you want, Malfoy?" She said coldly.

"Second name terms now, are we? I just wanted to sit with you… Because, you know, you're my best friend," Scorpius shot a charming smile.

"Best friends? Oh, is that what we are? You don't act like we're best friends."

"Probably because I'd like to be something more."

There was an awkward silence in the compartment, where Rose fidgeted uncomfortably under the intent gaze Scorpius was giving her.

"What are you saying?" Rose mumbled.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend… Rose?" Scorpius took a deep breath before pushing the words out.

"I… You're asking me to go out with you?"

"Yes, that was the general idea."

"Um… I… I don't know… I… Alright," Rose stuttered the words out, a million thoughts running though her head at once.

"That's great," Scorpius grinned.

"What am I supposed to tell my dad?" Rose faltered, disappointed that Scorpius was having the same reaction at that thought.

"Well… I don't want him to kill me…"

"No, that would be quite the downer, wouldn't it?"

"But it would be nice if our parents could know and they could accept it… I'll tell my dad, if you tell yours."

"Deal… I'm not sure how he'll take it, but I don't care."

The Hogwarts Express pulled up at Kings Cross station, and Rose jumped off lightly. She saw her parents standing not far away, grinning.

"See you in the holidays," Rose turned to Scorpius.

He was suddenly very close, and had planted a kiss on her lips. Rose whipped her head round to where her family were. Ron was spluttering and choking, Uncle Harry had wide eyes, and even Hermione looked a bit short for words. To the left of them, Draco and Astoria were standing. They also looked extremely shocked and didn't know what to say.

"See you then," Scorpius winked and walked off.

Rose grit her teeth and turned around. Of course. Albus and all of her cousins and her brother were standing there, having seen the scene as well. Typical. Scorpius really did know how to land her in it. The holidays would be unbearable. Standing not far from her family, Aofie and Alice were also gaping in surprise. _Oh Merlin. _Rose made her way to her family, mustering up a small smile.

"Rose! You were… You were kissing Malfoy!" Ron coughed out the words.

"Um…"

"Did he force himself on you? I'll be having words with that boy! And his father! How dare he raise his kid like that? Move aside, Rosie!"

Harry had to seize his friend around the waist before he took off after Draco and killed him. Practically everyone in the station had turned to watch what was happening, Scorpius being one of them. He looked rather guilty, biting his lower lip in a nervous fashion.

"Daddy, stop it… You're embarrassing me," Rose muttered, grabbing Hugo and steering him out of the station.

Hugo looked back up at her and then burst out laughing.

"You're going to be in loads of trouble, Rosie!" He chuckled to himself.

Rose clumped him round the back of the head. But she knew how very right he was.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Harry!" The group of onlookers chorused.<p>

Harry's birthday celebrations were just about the biggest ever. Rose slipped away from the bustling crowd, hoping no one noticed her unapparent presence. The O.W.L results would be coming in tomorrow morning, and she was very nervous. She sat down at the kitchen table, picking up a leftover sandwich. Looking out the window, she saw Draco and Astoria standing tightly knit together in the least crowded space of the garden, pursed lips and trying to avoid the festivities. Scorpius must have been around here somewhere. Ron had wanted to cross them off the guest list, but Grandma Molly had scolded him for being such a child. Rose highly doubted that Draco had really wanted to make the trip here anyway; it was probably just for his sons sake.

"You alright, Rosie?" Albus hauled himself up onto the table, a bottle worth of Butterbeer sloshing in its mug in his hand.

"Yes… Just tired… And worried for tomorrow. Why aren't you joining in the party?" Rose stifled a yawn.

"I'd rather check on how you were doing."

"Aw, thanks Al… Have you seen Scorpius anywhere? I saw him at the beginning, but now I can't seem to find him."

"No, I haven't seen him since. How bad was the telling off?"

"Beyond bad; I've never seen dad get that angry before!"

Albus sighed, reaching out to pat Rose on the back. They sat in silence. Everyone had been having a hard time talking to Rose, so had settled on just ignoring her throughout the holidays. Albus was the only one who made the effort to speak to her. Her only friend in these dark times.

"Thank you, Albus," Rose suddenly smiled.

"What for?"

"For everything you've done for me this holiday. While everyone else has been blanking me. Thanks for sticking by me."

"No problem, Rosie," Albus bent down and gave Rose a tight hug, grinning happily.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Rose glanced over his shoulder to see Scorpius wandering out of the back gate with Draco and Astoria. He turned his head back once, catching Rose's eye. He smirked and winked before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>"ALL O's!" Rose screamed, examining her O.W.L results letter.<p>

In every single exam she had got an Outstanding, and she was beyond happy. Albus had also done very well, with mainly Exceeds Expectations and a few Outstanding. Ron couldn't be grumpy with his only daughter any more, seeing how proud he was of her. He pulled her in for a hug, considering forgiving her. She could hardly help it if she had bad taste in boys, could she?


	6. Year Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is a story about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy through each year at Hogwarts and maybe an epilogue after. Thank you so much for the reviews so far! They're really lovely and I appreciate them a lot!:) Please continue to review!**

Year Six

"Rose, if you go any faster, you'll fall in the tracks!" Ron bellowed out to his daughter, who was sprinting down the station to the Hogwarts Express.

Rose's red hair flew out behind her, her face flushed with excitement. She had changed quite a lot over the holidays. Her hair wasn't so frizzy anymore, but had taken the style of loose curls which fell around her waist. She was taller, not by much however, and skinnier. Unfortunately, she seemed to be receiving the lanky Weasley structure, but she still looked beautiful.

"What's the rush anyway?" Her father wasn't giving up just yet.

"I want to see my friends!" Rose didn't even look at him, fluffing up her hair as she ran.

Finally, they were at Platform 9 ¾ and were being enveloped into hugs by many various family members. Rose managed to pull away from her grandma's tight grasp long enough to see Scorpius standing not far away, a stressed expression pinching his handsome face. His eyes met Rose's and he gave a small smile before quickly looking away in response to something his father had muttered in his ear.

"Are you even listening, Rosie?" Albus nudged his cousin.

"Am I what?" Rose looked at him in surprise.

"Don't worry," Albus sighed and shook his head, climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express.

After hugging her parents goodbye, Rose clambered on the train and started to make her way to the Prefects compartment. Hugo popped up in front of her, messy red hair identifiable from miles away.

"Hugo… I'm busy, make it quick," Rose was patrolling the corridors, making sure everyone was keeping in order; and also looking out for Scorpius.

"Charming way to talk to your brother!" Hugo teased slightly.

"Seriously, Hugo, what do you want?"

"You know fourth years can go to the Yule Ball this year…? Well, I was wondering if you could ask this girl I like to be my date."

"Aw, ickle Hugo has a crush!"

"Shut up or I'll hex you."

"Ouch."

"Will you?"

"Who is it?"

"Marie Wood," Hugo smiled sappily.

Rose vaguely knew Marie. She was a petite girl with lank ash blonde hair and big Bambi brown eyes. Fairly pretty, for someone of Hugo's taste anyway.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Rose continued to sway down the corridor.

Alice and Aofie were sitting in a compartment, heads buried in low conversation. Rose noted that Lorcan and Lysander weren't here this year, and shrugged to herself as she gave her best friends quick polite greetings. Further along, Albus and Scorpius were apparently giving Noah a lecture. Scorpius avoided Rose's gaze, so she ignored him back. When her rounds were almost finished, she saw the small Marie sitting in a compartment on her own, a heavy book resting on her lap. Rose slid into the compartment and sat opposite her, smiling warmly.

"R-Rose Weasley!" Marie stuttered, looking up in surprise.

"Marie Wood, right? It's nice to meet you," Rose held out her hand for Marie to shake; she took it quickly, and Rose noticed that her hands seemed to be clammy with… nerves?

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, my brother just wanted to know if you'd go to the Yule Ball with him… Will you?"

"I… Your brother asked me to the Yule Ball? Is this some kind of joke…?"

"Nope, my brother has some huge crush on you. Will you? Please? It'd break his heart if you said no."

"I… I'd love to go with him!" Marie blushed, ducking her head.

"Awesome… How comes you're sitting here by yourself?"

"Oh, right, yeah. I don't really have many friends. More prone to be a victim to bullying. I don't mind though, my best friend just isn't here yet."

Marie seemed very bright and cheerful, but Rose could tell it was fake. She smiled sympathetically.

"I best be off… Prefect duties call! See you around, Marie," She stood up and left the compartment, also leaving a starry-eyed Marie in her wake.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor common room was beyond noisy that night. The sixth years seemed to be celebrating their O.W.L results as they hadn't all seen each other over the holidays, and it was loud and messy, and alcohol was crammed in every available space. Rose took it upon herself to confront Scorpius, also an opportunity to leave the common room and head down to the dungeons where the Slytherins were based. Albus was walking towards her, a grin on his face.<p>

"Rosie! What brings you down to where the mean, scary snakes hang out?" He asked, ruffling Rose's hair.

"You couldn't be mean and scary if you tried. The Gryffindor lot are having a party, and I decided to skip. Do you know where Scorpius is?" Rose ducked away from his hand.

A frown appeared on her Albus's face.

"A party… And I wasn't invited, despite all the family members I have in Gryffindor? You disgust me, Rose Nymphadora Weasley."

"Don't you dare say my middle name out loud again! Now – do you know where Scorpius is?" Rose repeated.

On cue, Scorpius appeared from round the corner, looking rather dishevelled. He gaped at the sight of Rose.

"Weasley, what the hell are you doing down here?" He demanded.

"Sorry, didn't know this was your marked territory. I came to see you, actually, Malfoy. Back on last name terms, huh? I thought we'd seen past those days. Can I talk to you? Alone?" Rose crossed her arms.

Albus took this as the point to wander off to the Gryffindor common room and get himself some booze and join in the jolly festivities. Scorpius walked slowly towards Rose, giving her an awkward hug.

"Is something the matter?" Rose snapped.

"No! Why would something be wrong?" Scorpius withdrew quickly, looking as if Rose was about to bite.

"You've been avoiding me since the end of the summer holidays. Have I done something wrong? You ask me out and then you treat me like this! What was the point?"

"I'm sorry, Rose… I don't mean it to come across like that… I'm just trying to make sure everything's right… Sorry you feel that way. Will you forgive me?"

Scorpius's pout was quite irresistible, and soon enough they were in a tight embrace, and Rose had cheered up quickly.

"I was worried that you'd found a new girl for a second there," Rose blushed slightly, a bit embarrassed by her silliness over the matter.

"How on earth could I found a new girl when you're standing here?" Scorpius smirked, turning on the charm he knew the ladies liked.

"I know that trick, and it doesn't work! You may be able to get other girls easily with those words, but not me!" Rose smiled in spite of herself.

"Ah, shame. I was hoping for you more than anyone else," Scorpius winked.

Rose smacked him lightly on the arm, bidding him goodnight before heading back to the crowded common room. Albus seemed to be the current centre of attention, having climbed on top of a table and swinging his shirt around in the air. Everyone was egging him on, and Rose was too tired to put a stop to it, so she stumbled off to bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Aofie scribbled out her homework draft, which had gone horrible wrong, and threw the scrunched up bit of parchment in the bin. With a flick of her wand, she had cleaned up her mess.<p>

"Rose, how do you complete homework so easily?" She rose from her seat, smoothing down her crumpled clothes and letting out a huge yawn.

Alice was sitting on the other side of the table in the library, prodding at what seemed to be a toad.

"Alice, where did you get that from?" Rose didn't even look up from her work; she had been working into the late hours of the night and her hair was all frizzed and tangled, but she couldn't care less at that precise moment.

"It's my dad's toad… Trevor… He said I could have him, but I don't know what to do with him," Alice frowned at the toad, as if that would cause it to do something.

"Have you finished your homework?" Aofie looked hopefully at Alice.

"Oh, heavens no! No, not at all… My daddy will flip, but I couldn't really care less to be honest. I'm sixteen now, I'm entitled to my own options," Alice chewed her lower lip nervously, nudging the toad again.

"Noah, Albus and Scorpius haven't done it either, so that makes five of us. Rose?" Aofie confided.

Rose snapped the books in front of her shut, running a hand through her wild mane of hair. Typical way to be spending a Sunday night. Well, technically morning as it was three am and the homework was due in today.

"It's done," Rose beamed, feeling a bit drowsy.

Aofie peered at Rose's messy morning scrawl.

"Hmm… Well, if that makes sense to you… I can't believe none of the sixth years remembered this till now."

Another thing about this homework date; they weren't supposed to be in the library at this unearthly time of the morning. Rose had borrowed Albus's invisibility cloak and they had huddled under it until they had reached the library, and then made sure to make as little noise as possible.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Alice scooped up Trevor and led the way out of the library.

It was easy not to bump into Filch, seeing as he was holed up in his office nowadays, sulking over the loss of his cat, Mrs Norris. The three of them easily slipped back into the common room, and that's when they noticed the fire crackling. A gaggle of third year girls were bunched around it. Rose snuck out from under the invisibility cloak and made it seem as if she had walked up behind them, giving them a scare.

"What are you lot doing? I can hear you from up in the dormitories!" She put on her superior voice.

The girls squealed, rushing off up the stairs to bed. Rose glanced over at the fire and saw that her dads head was poking around in the amber coals. He grinned up at her.

"Rose! Just the person I wanted to see!" Ron nodded towards the couch.

Rose sat down, not finding this slightly out of the ordinary. Her father was an Auror, and often made appearances like this at the most strangest of times.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Rose asked, tucking her feet beneath her legs.

"Oh, for a good ten minutes! Had to fob those girls off with a story that I was just an illusion… And where were you, miss? Didn't you get my owl?" Ron's friendly chit chat voice was replaced by his parenting voice.

"I haven't gotten any owls from you."

"Hmm… Must have been intercepted… Good thing you happened to pop by magically in thin air at that moment in time… So, what was so important that you needed to use the cloak to sneak out?"

"I was doing homework… With Alice and Aofie, not just by myself. And why did you call a meeting at three in the morning?"

"I didn't think anyone would be down here… Clearly I was mistaken. Anyway, I have some news to tell you. You're close with... Malfoy… aren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"His father has just been arrested of suspicious activity around Muggle neighbourhoods."

"Oh… I suppose he's heard then. Did you catch him? Must be pretty awful… Wait… Why are you telling me this?"

"If he did what everyone says he did – murder three Muggle bystanders- then he will have to be given to the Dementors."

"Gosh… That's awful! Can't you prove it wasn't him, though?"

"No, all evidence points in his direction – Oh; I've got to go, Rosie! People are coming! I'll see you in the holidays."

Just like that, Ron disappeared into the flames. What would Scorpius think of this news? Did he know about it? Was that why he'd been acting funny? Rose wouldn't know what to say to him if he brought this up in a conversation… Was Draco going to be kissed by the Dementors? Surely one of the worst ways to go.

* * *

><p>It was all over the papers; Draco had been sentenced to the Dementors kiss. Everywhere Rose went, she caught sight of Scorpius's fathomable teary eyes. He cornered her one afternoon, just as she was leaving her Muggle Studies class.<p>

"Rose? Will you help me?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"Anything! Of course, you know I'd do anything…" Rose fidgeted uncomfortably under his stare.

"They're taking my father for a hearing for his final sentence tonight at the Ministry… Will you come with me? Break him out?"

"I – Will I what! We can't break into the Ministry! We're school kids!"

"You promised you'd help me, so now you're roped in. Meet me, Al and Noah in the Entrance Hall in an hour. Al with have the cloak, so try not to be seen till then."

"But… But I have Potions in an hour!"

"You'll just have to skip, won't you? C'mon, live a little Rose! And help me out… That's all I'm asking."

Scorpius hurried away, leaving Rose standing in the middle of the corridor, unsure.

* * *

><p>Quietly, Rose, Alice and Aofie hurried down to the Entrance Hall why the rest of their classmates were in Potions class. Rose had decided it would be fine to bring her two closest friends, as they would never tell anyone about this. Scorpius, Albus and Noah weren't standing far off, squabbling over what seemed to be in the Invisibility Cloak. The scene of six reminded Rose of something her parents and uncle and aunt had told her about. Alice seemed to be getting the same impression.<p>

"Are you all ready to go?" Scorpius asked, herding everyone together.

"How you intend to get there, I have no idea," Rose hissed in a haughty voice.

Scorpius grinned, producing a Portkey in the form of rusty key.

"A Portkey to the Ministry of Magic? Now I've heard everything," Noah rolled his eyes, placing his hand on the key.

Aofie also held it, a bubbly excitement rising within her. It wasn't everyday you got to do something like this! Alice and Albus clutched on, nervous expressions highlighting their features. Rose was the last to grab on to it, causing them all to be whisked off their feet. Rose felt sick and queasy and they landed in the Ministry of Magic. Luckily, no workers were walking around at this present time. They all just prayed they wouldn't get anywhere near the Auror office, as a lot of their family members would be working there.

"I hope this comes to a duel," Albus's eyes were gleaming.

"What? No you don't, Al!" Alice squeaked, drawing her wand just in case someone popped round the corner, ready for a duel as Albus had implied.

Aofie and Noah stood close together, inspecting the corridors.

"You four stay here, me and Rose will go and bust my father," Scorpius instructed, stalking off down the black marble corridor.

Rose hurried after him, scrambling in her robe pockets for her wand. She could see Scorpius's poking out the back pocket of his trousers. They reached the hearing rooms on the bottom floor, and nervously glanced at each other.

"Do you have a plan?" Rose whispered.

"No, I was hoping you might come up with a plan," Scorpius whispered back, slowly pulling his wand out and brandishing it at the door to the hearing room where he knew his father would be sitting after many hours of investigation.

"Well, unfortunately I didn't come prepared."

"We'll just have to wing it then, won't we?"

"Can't we just wait for your father to get out, drop some darkness powder or something, grab him and go?"

"We would probably end up grabbing someone else if there was darkness powder involved. Let's just bust in, fight them all, get him and leave!"

"No, because then we'll probably end up in Azkaban! Plus, my mum is sure to be in there as she's head in Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and my father and uncle are likely to be there too."

"Coward, Weasley?"

"Shut up, Malfoy; be grateful I even considered helping you."

The door to the hearing room was suddenly pushed open. An elderly witch with crazy silver grey hair stepped out, spectacles slipping down her nose. She glared at Rose and Scorpius.

"Please stop making such a racket! I see you're here to do your job for the Ministry, but why couldn't you just have walked in and taken your seats without the hassle? Come, come, I'll show you the way," The witch pushed them through the door, leading them to the stands.

They sat near the front, pleased that this had pined out better than they'd hoped for. Draco was sitting in the middle of the room, a cold sweat building up on his pointed face. His eyes flitted around nervously. Hermione wasn't sitting far from Rose and Scorpius, a sad look on her face.

"Mr Malfoy, we charge you guilty of the Muggle murders," Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, made the dreaded announcement.

Mutters ran through the crowd, people turning to their neighbour to discuss the current event. Scorpius jumped up, pointing his wand towards Draco.

"You can't take him, he isn't guilty!" He yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at him, bearing startled expressions. Hermione, Ron and Uncle Harry finally laid eyes on Rose at his side, pursing their lips.

"And what proof do you have of this, Master Malfoy?" Kingsley raised his eyebrows, not even bothering to tell Scorpius and Rose off for being out of school.

"Because… Because…" Scorpius scrabbled for a reason.

Draco sighed, resting his face in his hands. He was guilty of the crime, that much could be said. Scorpius felt tears brimming in his eyes, and he quickly stood up and hurried down to his father, giving him a tight hug.

"Mr Malfoy is sentenced to the Dementors Kiss," Kingsley bowed his head.

Scorpius and Draco sat in silence for a few moments. Rose stood up, meaningfully avoiding looks from her family and all of the people in the room, and made her way down to the family bonding moment. A woman with dark hair, sobbing into a silk hankie, was making her way towards them. She planted a kiss on Draco before dragging Scorpius away to stand next to Rose.

"He isn't guilty," Ron suddenly piped up, a look of deep regret seeming to form on his face.

"Mr Weasley?" Kingsley and all the eyes in the room shifted once more and fell on Ron.

"He isn't guilty – I remember seeing another wizard on the crime scene. I couldn't identify him, but now I think back clearly, Malfoy seemed the innocent one out of the two… Right, Harry?" Ron turned towards his best friend.

"Uh, yes, that's what happened. The other wizard had dark hair… He had his wand out at the time, Malfoy here didn't," Harry nodded, catching on.

"Then… I suppose we shall follow up further investigations. Mr Malfoy will be left in Azkaban for the time being of course, but with this new information we can follow though new cases," Kingsley resolved.

Scorpius and the woman with him, his mother Astoria, stared at Ron and Harry in disbelief. Why would they do that for their family? Draco seemed too distraught to even realize what had happened.

"Thank you," Astoria said simply to Ron and Harry.

Ron later confided in Rose that he hadn't wanted to see one of her close friends lose a parent at such a young age. He threatened Draco, of course, saying that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again, he'd be done for, seeing as Ron and Harry could lose their jobs for this. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Alice, Aofie and Noah made their way back to Hogwarts. Scorpius kissed Rose goodnight, elated spirits.

"You need to thank your family for me, Rosie… They saved my father, and I couldn't ask for much more," Scorpius grinned and walked away, intending to write to his father as soon as he had the next chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter seems really pointless and boring. I just kind of wanted to sum it up in a more lively way that Rose's family is okay with her being with Scorpius and that they'll be with her at the end of the day to help her and won't ever judge her decisions Please review, it keeps me writing! Thanks for bothering to read!**


	7. Year Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is a story about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy through each year at Hogwarts and maybe an epilogue after. I'm off school because I'm ill today, so I'm probably going to use that time to finish this story and maybe start another one on the Marauders. Thanks again for the reviews, you're all so sweet!**

Year Seven

"N.E. are very important," Rose lectured, flipping through her text book as she sat in front of the fire at The Burrow.

"Rosie, you've told us this a million times. We really don't need to hear it again," Albus sighed.

Rose shot him a glare, dumping her book on the floor.

"This is so stressful! All this revision!"

There were murmured agreements from the rest of the Weasley/Potter children. A lot of them were in exam stages at the moment. An owl was tapping on the window, so Rose left the strained silence of the living room and let the owl in. It dropped a roll of parchment in front of her, and she opened it with a small smile on her face.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Congratulations on becoming Head Girl for your seventh year. This is a grand opportunity, and I suggest that you take it in your stride. Although exams will be hard on top of it, I have chosen you because I think you will be able to handle all the pressure extremely well. Enclosed is a list of your duties as Head Girl and your badge. On arrival at Hogwarts, you will find that you have your own dormitory and a common room to share between yourself and your fellow Head Boy._

_Well done Miss Weasley, we can't wait to see you back for your last year._

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"MUM! DAD!" Rose screamed at the top of her voice, clutching the shiny Head Girl badge in her hand.

"What is it, dear?" Hermione appeared at the top of the staircase, flustered.

"I'M HEAD GIRL!" Rose continued to bellow, dancing around the room.

By this point, she had attracted the attention of all her family and everyone had come to see what the commotion was about. They congratulated her, grins on their faces. All of her cousins looked particularly happy – they would be able to get away with anything if their family member was Head Girl!

"Well done, darling," Hermione gushed, started to reminisce that she never got the opportunity to become Head Girl seeing as she was on a Horcrux Hunt during her last year. Rose was over the moon, and really couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"If there's a fit Head Boy… You could get up to loads!" Aofie contemplated, seeming deep in thought.<p>

"Aofie! You're so dirty minded! We'll be working, not any of the stuff that you would be doing would come into our lives certainly!" Rose attempted to restrain a giggle.

Aofie shrugged, turning to Alice.

"It looks like we've got to go back to our dormitory… It'll be sad not to have you there, Rose," Alice frowned.

"I'll pay plenty of visits, don't you worry… What with cousins like mine, my full job will be circled around the Gryffindor common room," Rose laughed and then waved, taking off to her new common room.

It was rather simple, just a smaller version of all the other common rooms. The colours were red, gold, green and silver, so she assumed the Head Boy was a Slytherin student. She was rather surprised to spot her very own Scorpius sitting on the couch though.

"Rose!" Scorpius grinned.

"Scorpius… I didn't think you'd be able to land the spot of Head Boy!" Rose laughed, pulling Scorpius in for a hug.

At the end of last year, they'd agreed to just be friends. Having a relationship would have destroyed everyone around them, so they were definitely on the border line of just best friends now.

"How's your father?" Rose asked, thinking back to their sixth year as she placed some of her books down on the table in front of the couch.

"Oh, fine… I've visited him a few times," Scorpius shrugged.

Rose nodded, and then took her things to her dormitory. It was down a rather isolated corridor, and Scorpius's room was just opposite.

"Well, Rose… Looks like we've got our work cut out for us," Scorpius leant against the doorframe to Rose's dormitory as she ran a brush through her hair.

Oh, how little Rose Weasley had changed since first year. She was very skinny, but had gained curves in all the right places in Scorpius's opinion. Her hair fell in perfect curls now, and the red had darkened over the years. Her blue eyes were captivating and she was the centre of attention to many boys in the year. Scorpius had also had a big change; Very tall indeed, a muscled lean figure, tousled silvery blonde hair and his grey eyes had softened, more warm and inviting. He had a new girlfriend at disposal practically every week, but he was still a charming boy.

"With my family still in this school, yeah!" Rose laughed, placing her brush on the bedside cabinet.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Weasley," Scorpius winked and closed the door to her dormitory.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," Rose whispered to herself as she climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>Potions was as boring as usual; Professor Slughorn was explaining something about a love potion, but Rose wasn't paying attention. She doodled in the margins of her book, staring into space.<p>

"Miss Weasley, sure you'll be able to answer!" Professor Slughorn made the rounds on her table, an expectant look on his face.

"Answer…?" Rose mumbled.

"What do you smell in that love potion?" Albus hissed from beside her, nudging her with his quill.

"Oh… Oh, I smell…" Rose sniffed at the bubbling liquid. "Fresh parchment… Mint toothpaste… And – I, um, I smell hair," Rose stammered, stopping herself from saying what she was going to say.

Professor Slughorn nodded, wandering off. Albus smirked at her, causing her cheeks to flush a brilliant red.

"Whose hair do you smell?" Albus asked as they walked out of the dungeons.

"No one's hair, why would I smell a certain person's hair?" Rose snapped.

"You just seemed like you were going to say a name that was all… Hmm, Rosie has a crush!"

"I do not have a crush, and if you say anything like that to anyone, I'll make sure your last year of Hogwarts isn't worth living!"

"Alright, alright… Merlin, Rosie, you sure do know how to hold a grudge. How's it going anyway? Being Head Girl? What with… Your ex as Head Boy?"

"It's fine, thank you very much. Scorpius and I are still very good friends, so we don't argue all the time if that's what you're hoping."

"Well, you can't blame a boy for trying. Have you seen Noah anywhere?" Albus stopped a fellow seventh year Slytherin boy on his way to his next lesson.

The boy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Noah isn't coming back this year… His parents said Hogwarts was too dangerous…" The boy shrugged before leaving.

Albus stared after him.

"Oh, Aofie will be heartbroken!" Rose gasped.

"Hogwarts being too dangerous? Have a laugh; it's the safest place for us!" Albus frowned.

"Well, yes, but maybe he had some other reason? I'd better go and see Aofie…"

Rose hurried away to the Gryffindor common room, where, as expected, Aofie was crying mirthlessly. Alice was running a soothing hand down her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Aofie, I heard the news! Are you alright?" Rose sat down on the other side of Aofie, handing her a scrunched up tissue.

Aofie blew her nose, merely shaking her head, fearing her voice would falter too much if she gave a straight answer.

"I can't believe he left without even an explanation to you!" Alice pursed her lips, evidently annoyed by what Noah had done.

"I-It doesn't m-matter… I'll s-send him a l-letter… I'm sure h-he'll r-reply…" Aofie stumbled over her words, her eyes red and blotchy.

* * *

><p>Scorpius didn't even seem taken aback by the news of Noah; he merely sat on the couch in the Heads common room, flicking distastefully through a book.<p>

"Hogwarts isn't dangerous though! How could he leave Aofie hanging like that?" Rose ranted, pacing the room in frustration.

"Oh, come on Weasley, just take a seat… He had his reasons, I'm sure," Scorpius didn't even look up.

"He had his reasons? Don't be so thick, Scorpius! He's left Aofie in such a state! Aren't you even the tiniest bit sad? You were one of his best friends after all!"

"Not really… It doesn't matter to me if I'm perfectly honest… He probably left because of all the things that happened with my father…"

"What does that have to do with him?"

"His father was probably worried the same would happen to him – he was spotted on the crime scene after all."

Rose's endless argument finally ceased, and she slumped down on the sofa next to Scorpius. He looked up at last and smiled at her.

"You're cute when you're angry," He commented, his smile being replaced by a handsome smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Rose shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow I suppose… Don't worry about Aofie too much; she'll get over it soon."

Scorpius ruffled Rose's hair, which she found extremely annoying, and left for his dormitory. She smoothed down her hair and then stood up, walking out of the common room. Marie Wood was sitting on the floor, head in her hands. Rose frowned and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Rose asked.

"I – what? No, I… Oh, it's you, Rose! I had to hide when I saw Malfoy coming because I thought he might hex me… Oh, I'm fine," Marie sighed in relief.

"You're so fine that you decided to take a trip to the Heads common room and sit outside? Right, what's wrong?"

"Hugo broke up with me…"

"He did what? Oh, that insensitive little brat! I'm sorry Marie… He probably didn't mean it… Unless you know why?"

"No, he just told me we were finished."

Rose sat down next to Marie, putting her arm around the younger girls shoulder comfortingly.

"He really is an arse, so don't worry about it. That's Hugo for you; I'm sure you'll find another lovely boy. And until that moment, I'll be having words with my charming younger brother."

"Thanks Rose… You really are much nicer than all your cousins."

Rose laughed lightly.

"You'd better get back to your common room before Scorpius does take a detour out here and give you a detention or something," Rose stood up, pulling Marie with her.

Marie nodded and skipped off down the corridor. Rose shook her head. Hugo really was mucking around. No doubt that one of his older cousins had put him up to it.

* * *

><p>"Weasley, what a surprise to find you in the library!" Scorpius appeared from behind one of the bookshelves, a cocky grin on his face.<p>

"Exams start next week, where would you expect me to be, even if I didn't come here so often?" Rose missed the note of sarcasm in his voice.

Scorpius sat down across from her, pulling her book away.

"You need to get some sleep, Weasley; you must've been up for… What? Three days running?" Scorpius frowned with concern.

"Yes, but I need to study! I don't care if I haven't slept!" Rose snatched the book back.

"Oh, come on, what if you pass out in the middle of an exam? That wouldn't be good, would it?"

"Just leave me alone to study in peace."

"No, I'm not leaving till you've gone back to your dormitory and had a good rest."

Rose reluctantly stood up, stumbling slightly as she was so tired. She trudged back to the common room and fell asleep right there on the couch, Scorpius walking not far behind her. He sat with her quietly, brushing her hair away from her eyes. He was trying to prove to her.

* * *

><p>"How'd all your exams go?" Albus met Rose outside the Great Hall, a worried expression on his face.<p>

"They went better than I thought they would. How about you?" Rose was exhausted, and you could tell by just looking at her, but she was glad they were over.

"I'm not sure… I've probably got Trolls in everything!" Albus fretted.

"Don't be silly, of course you haven't!"

Everyone spent the day discussing their exams. Scorpius thought he'd done pretty well; Aofie and Alice looked rather hopeful and even Lorcan and Lysander had cheery expressions. Rose and Scorpius were so pleased; they invited everyone back to the Heads common room for a party that night. The room was full of alcohol and snacks and seventh years were dancing in every available space. Albus and Alice were sharing their last ever kiss at Hogwarts in one corner, Aofie was laughing with Lysander in another corner, Lorcan seemed to have found a sweet Gryffindor girl to talk to, and Rose and Scorpius were huddled in a cramped corner.

"Can you believe that our time at Hogwarts is already over?" Scorpius asked, grinning down at Rose.

"I remember when we started… And when I met you," Rose admitted, also smiling.

They sipped their Butterbeers in silence, looking around at everyone in the room. Rose was going to miss being at Hogwarts; Being here had definitely been the best seven years of her life so far. Suddenly, Scorpius's lips had found Rose's, and they were pressed together. Rose could taste the Butterbeer on Scorpius's mouth, but she decided that didn't matter and went ahead kissing him. The only thing that mattered in the world right now was that they were here together.

* * *

><p>Their last ride on the Hogwarts Express; A lot of seventh years were crammed into a small compartment on the train, all laughing and chatting together happily. Rose and Scorpius were sat hand in hand, smiles glowing from their faces. Albus and Alice seemed happy together, and Aofie had happily deposited herself in between the twins. They eventually left the bustling compartment and found one for themselves. Soon they would be home, and this would be the last they would ever see of Hogwarts.<p>

"I'm going to miss that place," Albus shook his head fondly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, one good thing we got out of leaving – Now we all know each other and we're friends," Rose smiled round at each of them.

On any other day, the girls would have burst into tears, but they all knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other. There was a tap on the compartment door, and Hugo was standing there.

"Hugo! I need to talk to you!" Rose stood up, dragging Hugo along into an empty compartment.

"What? I just came to congratulate you!" Hugo looked fearful.

"Well, thank you, but I want to know why you broke up with Marie."

"Oh… There just wasn't that spark there anymore, you know?"

"Honest reason."

"James said he'd give me ten Galleons if I did it."

"Well, you've got your ten Galleons, so go out there and explain to her and then go back out with her! You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah… Yeah you're right, Rosie! Thanks!"

Hugo grinned and reached up to give his older sister a tight hug before running off to reignite the sparks between him and Marie. Rose felt that she had finished her time at Hogwarts well, and she was more than happy to climb off of the train at Kings Cross Station and run into her parent's open arms. Scorpius pulled her aside for one moment before she left.

"We will see each other again, won't we?" He asked.

"Of course we will, silly! I'll send you an owl every day! And you can visit whenever you want and we can go out together all the time!" Rose grinned, hugging him to her in a tight embrace.

"Well, that's good. I was worried that you would leave me hanging for a second. I'll see you in the holidays, Rose," Scorpius kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the station with his mother.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rose all sat around the letter in Rose's hands. These had to be her N.E. results. Rose tore the back of the envelope with shaking hands, wondering how she had done. Before anyone else could catch a glimpse of her letter, she scanned it quickly. A grin melted into her face. Hermione snatched it from her hastily in worry, also looking.<p>

"Everything… Outstanding…" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"WELL DONE ROSIE!" Ron bellowed, clapping his daughter on the back and almost sending her flying.

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione was tearing up.

"Get a job as a Healer, I think…" Rose smiled; feeling a bit unsure like someone was playing a practical joke on her.

She had got an O in everything. Wow… She instantly went to owl Scorpius.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok, so I've finally finished the base of my first ever Fanfiction! I'll be working on one for the Marauders time period next, then maybe going back to the Next Generation. If you have any suggestions on what you'd like me to write about, please do not hesitate to leave it in the reviews! I'm going to do a short epilogue now on what happened to Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts. Thank you to anyone who ever read this Fanfiction, and thanks for the lovely reviews! Please continue to leave them!**

Epilogue

Rose sat in front of the mirror nervously, twiddling a loose strand of hair around her finger. Victoire smacked her hand away.

"If you keep fidgeting like that, you'll look dreadful!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled, feeling a bit sick.

Victoire secured Rose's hair in a loose bun, and then stepped back to admire her work.

"You know, you look a lot like I did when I was getting married to Teddy," She reminisced, a smile playing at her lips.

Rose let out a nervous laugh and then stood up. She wore a long white simple dress, much like the dress she'd worn to the Yule Ball in fourth year. With a light dusting of make up, and a few accessories, she was ready to go. Something old – the dress was indeed the one from the Yule Ball, but Rose never intended to tell anyone that. Something borrowed – Victoire had leant Rose her lucky silver charm bracelet. Something new – The cream peep toe high heels which Rose had fell in love with and Hugo and relented to getting her as an early wedding day present. Something blue – 'Your eyes' Victoire had stated earlier that day. With a deep breath, Rose left the dressing room and clutched the arm of her father. Ron looked rather dashing, but also very sad to be letting go of his daughter and handing her to the clutches of another man.

"Personally, I think someone should object to this, so I'm going to pay James to because I'm sure he'll quite happi- Ouch!" Ron grumbled as Victoire smacked him on her way past.

All of Rose's female cousins were bridesmaids for her big day. She smiled at each of them, and then heard the wedding march playing. Ron led her down the red aisle, Rose not once taking her view from the floor in case she tripped and stumbled. She knew that all her family would be gathered at the front, she knew where her friends would be sitting. But she looked straight ahead – into the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride," The vicar announced.<p>

"I love you, Weasley," Scorpius mumbled.

"I love you too, Malfoy," Rose grinned before closing the gap between them to much applause.


End file.
